BabyMess
by Fer-chan
Summary: "-Sakura, você está grávida!" Revelou apreensivo. "-Sasuke, eu saberia se estivesse grávida, e não tem como eu estar grávida." Disse convicta. "- E ainda mais, o bebê seria de quem? Terminou divertida. "-Meu!". E o semblante de diversão desmanchou-se.
1. Start A Mess

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, ulá lá...

_Romance/ Humor_

**Sinopse**: _"-Sakura, você está grávida!" revelou apreensivo. "-Sasuke, eu saberia se estivesse grávida, e não tem como eu estar grávida." Disse convicta. "- E ainda mais, o bebê seria de quem? Terminou divertida. "-Meu!". E o semblante de diversão desmanchou-se._

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**BabyMess**

:

:

:

"-Aviso urgente para pagamento de hipoteca vencida".

O Uchiha sussurrou quase curioso a frase impressa com letras vermelhas agressivas em destaque no envelope branco.

"-Hipoteca? Mas eu nunca hipotequei minha casa!"

-x-

"-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kunnnnn." A morena de olhos perolados e cabelos negos bagunçados agora já com feição irritada sacudia de leve o loiro que dormia em um sono infantilmente profundo.

"-Só amanha, hoje não." Sussurrava adormecido enquanto sentia o corpo sendo sacudido.

"-Acordeeeeee, eu quero bolinhos de chocolate."

O dono dos olhos azuis pulou na cama pelo susto e com semblante ainda perdido olhava de um lado ao outro procurando o foco do incêndio inexistente.

"-O que... o que aconteceu Hinata-chan, você esta bem?" Questionava assustado. Enquanto corria os olhos pelo quarto eles pararam involuntariamente no relógio verde de despertador estridente que ficava sempre ao lado da cama e que nada combinava com os tons pastel que decoravam o quarto.

"-KAMI-SAMA!" Colocou as mãos na cabeça enquanto puxava os cabelos. "-Já é essa hora, eu preciso ir, será que o carteiro já passou? Reze por mim Hinata-chan, reze."

Despejava frases embaralhadas enquanto vestia com pressa as roupas do dia anterior que ele havia jogado por todo o chão do quarto. Estava em uma missão de vida ou morte, ou melhor, morte ou morte, não tinha tempo para procurar por roupas no armário se a primeira peça de roupa que pegasse fosse um vestido decotado de Hinata era bem possível que saísse a rua vestindo-o sem perceber.

"-Aonde você vai, Naruto-kun?" Perguntou puxando as cobertas para si enquanto sentava na cama perdida entre o furacão laranja que passava pelo quarto recolhendo coisas e colocando-as nos bolsos.

"-Resolver um problema. Eu _acho_ que volto depois." Abriu a porta com rapidez ressaltando dramaticamente a palavra _acho._

"-Não esqueça os bolinhos de chocolate com granulado colorido."

-x-

"-O carteiro chegou!" Confirmou com a cena, ofegante na frente do Uchiha que ainda segurava o envelope branco sem conseguir entender nada.

Os olhos ônix do moreno correrão do envelope para Naruto e do loiro voltou para o envelope como se estivesse por meio de telepatia tentando ligar o envelope ao Uzumaki de alguma maneira, era como se um chamasse o outro de algum jeito sobrenatural.

"-Por acaso você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?" Perguntou sério enrijecendo os lábios e erguendo o envelope na mão direta sacudindo-o.

"-Eu... Eu..." Tentava controlar a respiração ofegante pela corrida enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos. Os pulmões ardiam.

-x-

"-Você precisa fazer uns exames, isso não é totalmente normal."

"-Eu sei Ino, ontem eu pensei que ia morrer de cólicas durante a noite, minhas pernas estão com cãibras" Bateu os indicadores nas coxas fazendo biquinho simulando uma rápida massagem.

"-Eu sei que hoje é seu dia de folga e você veio aqui só para pegar alguns analgésicos, mas eu posso encaixar você em um horário, você faz os exames e vê o quanto antes se essas cólicas são normais."

"-Há! Hoje é meu dia de folga eu não quero ficar nesse hospital." A Haruno disse manhosa querendo se livrar daquele ambiente o mais rápido possível. Até mesmo o cheiro de medicamentos do hospital a estava deixando raivosa.

Observou com desgosto mexendo no rabo de cavalo de cabelos rosados à amiga revirando as paginas da agenda para encontrar um horário vago. Torcia para que tudo estivesse mais que preenchido, mesmo sabendo que a loira arrumaria um espaço vago ate no inferno.

"-Aqui! Às duas horas da tarde a nova medica-nin vai ter um intervalo, tenho certeza que ela não vai deixar de fazer o favorzinho de te atender." Disse com um sorrisinho safado de quem havia acabado de terminar com os planos de diversão alheia.

"-Tudo bem, eu vou estar aqui às duas horas para a droga do exame Ino-porca." Terminou irritada torcendo a boca coberta de uma camada generosa de gloss rosado em uma careta antes de sair da recepção do hospital.

-x-

"-Foi por um motivo de força maior, Sasukeee." O loiro dizia quase desesperado com as mãos espalmadas há frente do corpo como se fosse parar algo muito pesado no ar.

"-Como você hipotecou minha casa? Eu nunca assinei nada." Perguntou gritando enquanto dava um passo rápido e felino em direção do amigo que só se afastava mais e mais.

"-Na verdade assinou, lembra daqueles papeis da ultima missão?" Pousou a mão direita na nuca e desenhou no rosto o sorriso mais sem graça que Sasuke já vira.

"-Eu vou te matar Naruto, eu vou te matar duas vezes." O moreno disse com raiva e correu em direção do loiro que fugiu rápido como vento.

"-Eu precisava muito do dinheiro Sasuke, me desculpe, mas eu precisava. Eu vou pagar essa ultima parcela da hipoteca como fiz com as outras eu juro." Tentava explicar entre gritos enquanto corria em círculos pela frente da mansão Uchiha para fugir da fúria do moreno.

O Uchiha parou de correr abruptamente ficando a uma distancia considerável de Naruto, que quando se deu conta da paralisia repentina do amigo parou assustado também.

"-Eu não tenho o dinheiro agora, mas eu vou pagar ok?" não conseguia parar de ceder explicações.

"-Eu vou te dar um minuto para explicar isso. E é melhor que você seja convincente."

O loiro respirou profundamente e ainda assustado parou a corrida já que o moreno havia deixado de persegui-lo insistentemente. Explicou o porquê da necessidade exagerada e súbita de tanto dinheiro.

O caso é que o culpado de tudo era Hiashi o tirano obcecado por anéis de noivado. O futuro sogro havia exigido de Naruto um anel de noivado para assim poder namorar sua filha Hinata, o futuro Hokage não era um homem de sorte, ou conseguia o anel, ou não se casava, e Kami-sama sabia que ele tinha que se casar o quanto antes ou perderia a cabeça, ou parte mais importante da anatomia, e pelo que havia acontecido seria com certeza parte importante da anatomia.

"-Você não podia esperar mais um pouco pra comprar a droga do anel, ao invés de hipotecar a casa dos outros sem permissão?" Perguntou com a fúria agora um pouco mais branda depois de ouvir parte da explicação.

"-Tem que ser o quanto antes, eu tenho que me casar urgentemente, e o Hiashi disse que a Hinata não iria casar comigo se eu não comprasse um anel a sua altura, e isso quer dizer; um anel caro pra cacete." Disse atropelando-se nas palavras como se o ar faltasse.

O moreno o olhou com uma raiva contida e com passos lentos chegou perto do amigo que dessa vez atônito de medo não recuou, estava quase aceitando a morte prematura em seu destino, pegou o colarinho da jaqueta laranja, os punhos apertaram o tecido ate virar uma bola laranja e amassada dentro de cada punho do Uchiha.

"-Porque... urgentemente?" mordeu o maxilar e inflou as narinas enquanto sibilava desconcertadamente perto demais do rosto do Uzumaki e puxava o loiro pelo colarinho.

"-Não me mate. Eu sou um pai de família... e a Hinata não quer usar um vestido de casamento para grávidas" Apertou os olhos esperando pelo soco.

O moreno largou o colarinho e estralou os dedos, pensou e repensou, na verdade não pensou muito, e perguntou.

"-Você já tem o dinheiro? É bom que você tenha porque no envelope diz que vence hoje, e eu não vou ficar sem casa. Ouviu?"

"-Eu tenho..." Ouviu o Uchiha soltar um suspiro de alivio. "-... Quase toda a quantia." Agora o Uchiha havia absorvido o suspiro.

Não era do feitio de Uchiha seguir planos do Uzumaki, ainda mais quando eram absurdamente fora de contexto comum.

"-Você pode vender um rim, a Sakura-chan me disse que é absolutamente normal a vida de quem só tem um rim." Apresentou a idéia com tom apavorado

"-Naruto! isso é ilegal".

_-Pensando bem, não precisamos de dois rins, cale a boca, se eu continuar com essas idéias vou estar falando dattebayo, em menos de um dia! _

"-Mas eu sei de algo que não é ilegal..." Mordeu a parte interna das bochechas com um sorrisinho fraco sem saber ainda se a idéia iria funcionar.

Depois de reunir todo o dinheiro de ambos e empenhorar algumas coisas de valor, não era novidade que o montante não era o suficiente para quitar a divida a casa era grande e a hipoteca seguia seu tamanho e se atrasasse ficaria ainda maior.

Ambos estavam entrando em desespero, só havia uma diferença; o Uzumaki deixava transparecer roendo o resto de unhas dos dedos esperando por uma surra enquanto o Uchiha tentava inutilmente disfarçar o desespero de virar o mais recente sem teto de Konoha. Não teria concordado com tamanha loucura se não fosse à casa que havia crescido que estivesse em jogo.

"-Você quem vai fazer isso. Você é o culpado" Disse irritado

"-Sasuke, eu não posso, já vendi esse mês." Retrucou entre dentes. "-Eles pagam exatamente o valor que esta faltando para completar o dinheiro, Sasuke. isso é um sinal divino." Sibilou convencido.

O moreno deu um passo para dentro do hospital e recuou novamente dando de encontro com uma resistência convencida vinda do loiro que o empurrava com afinco para dentro do local.

"-Não posso fazer isso."

"-Claro que pode" Retrucou empurrando-o agora pelas costas forçando-o a andar alguns passos a mais para da posição original.

"-Não posso vender filhos." Contestou com pudor mesclado a raiva.

"-Não são filhos ainda, é só sêmen, vai."

O Moreno parou o empurrão que ganhara do loiro no balcão branquíssimo da recepção do Hospital com as mãos espalmadas e com um semblante que lembrava uma dor desconfortável, porém, totalmente suportável.

"-Posso ajudar?"

A recepcionista perguntou com um enorme sorriso para o mais novo doador do hospital, e realmente o sorriso valia algo, já que não eram muitos dispostos a essa tarefa, alem de Naruto, talvez houvesse mais alguns... Não! Realmente era só o loiro que se submetia a tal tarefa por dinheiro. Doadores de futuros filhos a mães solteiras ou a pais inférteis eram escassos talvez por isso que o pagamento era tão alto.

Sim a recepcionista tinha motivos para estar feliz, afinal de contas, alguém iria poder tem um lindo filhinho em breve, e poderiam optar entre loiro ou moreno, diversidade sempre dá credito ao estabelecimento, mas para certo Uchiha o fato de ter muitas criancinhas loiras correndo por Konoha não o atormentava poderia continuar assim.

-x-

"-Eu não acredito que estou aqui no meu dia de folga!" A rosada bufou baixo e logo após abriu um pequeno sorriso convidativo para companheira de trabalho.

"-Eu evito até passar em frente ao hospital no meu dia de folga. Sakura-san. A medica que vai atendê-la é nova, você é sua primeira paciente, espero que não se importe com isso."

Disse com uma duvida envergonhada apoiando a ficha da paciente de cabelos rosados no balcão da recepção juntando-a a outras fichas semelhantes, bateu os papeis na mesa mesclando-os em um grande amontoado branco de letrinhas salpicadas.

"-Não tem problema algum, alguém iria ter que ser seu primeiro paciente não é mesmo?"

-x-

"-Então, como foi?" O loiro perguntou puxando o moreno para fora da recepção tentando esconde-los como criminosos atrás de uma grande porta, mas sua façanha não era de muita valia já que a grande porta de entrada era de vidro com um brilho claríssimo.

"-..." O moreno o olhou de soslaio com uma expressão que deixava claro que aquilo não era pergunta digna de resposta. "-... Foi... estranho. Você usa aquelas revistas? " Perguntou quase curioso.

"- Na verdade eu sempre levo comigo um encarte de pesca profissional." Disse concentrado no interior do hospital como se procurasse por algo.

_-Encarte de pesca, será que ele entendeu a pergunta? Kami-Sama, eu espero que sim._

"-Sasuke, você entregou o, o ..." Abriu o indicador e o polegar com um espaço que era exatamente o tamanho do recipiente que o Uchiha havia usado.

"-Claro..." Continuou olhando o interior do hospital com o mesmo afinco que o loiro olhava minutos antes. "-... Eu deixei em cima daquelas fichas e sai." Disse tentando soar distraído o suficiente ignorando o rosto que quase dava sinais de queimação pela vergonha.

"-Você deveria ter esperado a recepcionista... Olha ela tá vindo, e pegou o pote. O dinheiro será depositado na sua conta e tudo esta resolvido, Sasuke-kun" Terminou de descrever a cena com tamanha efusividade que não reparou no olhar de raiva dirigido a si, pelo sufixo usado recentemente.

"-Eu vou pegar aquilo de novo". O Uchiha disse em um impulso e jogou o corpo para frente com violência disposto a entrar no hospital, agora por vontade própria, e pegar o que era seu por direito novamente, mas foi detido com alarde por um Uzumaki apavorado.

"-Está louco, planeja arrancar o pote da mão da recepcionista sem mais nem menos? Aquilo não é mais seu. A única coisa que é sua é o dinheiro que você recebeu por aquilo." Disse com uma autoridade usada eventualmente, mas que não deixava de ter uma pitada cômica.

-x-

O teto levemente cinzento prendeu momentaneamente a atenção da Haruno que se encontrava em uma posição muito pouco confortável, a mesa preta reclinada coberta por toalha papel quase do mesmo tom leve de cinza do teto parecia mais a um instrumento medieval de tortura, as pernas apoiadas uma em cada lado do porta coxas de metal gelado lhe deixava em uma posição pouco digna.

"-Haruno-san?" A nova medica fez a pergunta em tom de exclamação. Livrou as mãos da ficha e outros apetrechos que estava segurando apoiando tudo na sua mesa de trabalho.

"-Ohayo! Megumi-san!" Saudou. "-é esse seu nome, não é? A Ino me contou."

A garota de cabelos castanhos escuros com um leve tom de roxo que parecia somente, alguns anos, mais nova do que Sakura respondeu com convicção que aquele era seu precioso nome, logo em seguida cheia de um nervosismo de fã contida perguntou a Haruno se não havia problemas em ser atendida por uma medica iniciante.

Abriu um grande sorriso de confiança quando ouviu da Haruno que ela se sentia muito privilegiada em ser a primeira paciente de alguém e ouviu com atenção os comentários que a medica-nin fez sobre sua primeira consulta e os relatos de como ela estava igualmente nervosa e de como aquilo era um sentimento comum.

"-Você é tão corajosa, Sakura-san. Digo, por ter coragem de vir ate aqui e fazer isso." Especulou enquanto tirava uma grande seringa desprovida de agulha de um pacote de plástico com fundo em papel azul.

"-Corajosa?" estreitou os olhos agora relaxada com uma perna de cada lado ainda fitando com afinco o teto cinzento. "-Mas isso é tão comum, todas as mulheres devem fazer, pelo menos uma vez ao ano." A Haruno terminou convencida.

"-Quer dizer que você vai fazer isso de novo?" Perguntou surpreendentemente assustada segurando a seringa já vazia na mão direita.

-x-

"-Megumi, Megumi-san?" A recepcionista havia chegado à recepção vazia. E como não encontrou a medica-nin novata se dispôs a falar sozinha, bufando em raiva contida.

"- Megumi-san deve ter levado as fichas para o consultório." Disse a si mesma com satisfação. "-Mas, onde foi parar a ficha da paciente das duas horas que vai fazer a inseminação artificial, eu não posso ter perdido, não posso. Kami-sama!" repetia em um mantra para si mesma enquanto arrancava os cabelos, como se aquilo fosse concertar as coisas.

"-E o material do ultimo doador? Não posso acreditar que também sumiu. Será que a Megumi-san levou também aquilo não pode ficar fora do refrigerador?" Murmurava olhando para todos os cantos visíveis e não visíveis do balcão com um inicio de choro enquanto o revirava em busca do precioso potinho.

_-Eu não posso acreditar que perdi o material, porque existe tanto homem com esperma que não funciona? Se isso não acontecesse eu não estaria procurando um pote cheio de sêmen saudável de um desconhecido._

-x-

Abaixou o avental azul que a Haruno vestia tirou as luvas e jogou tudo dentro de uma pia metálica ao seu lado.

"-Prontinho! Eu estou tão emocionada, parabéns Haruno-sensei." Disse retirando um filete de lagrimas inexistente do canto dos olhos.

_-Ela tava nervosa mesmo com essa primeira consulta, imagina se não fosse só um exame de rotina? _A rosada disfarçou a perplexidade.

-x-

O moreno encontrava-se quase se fundindo com a porta de vidro da recepção.

"-Você viu só teme, ele já ate foi usado, vai dar felicidade para alguma mulher sem marido." Refletiu.

"-Cala a boca Baka.!" A irritação era evidente. "-Eu deveria ter pego aquilo antes de ser usado...eu não deveria ter ouvido você." Dizia com raiva mais a si mesmo do que para o outro individuo que compartilhava de sua recente historia.

"-Mas não pegou, e agora você terá um filho com uma mulher totalmente desconhecida que nem realmente vai ser seu filho por direito, só geneticamente claro." Constatou os fatos colocando-os em pratos mais do que limpos, aquilo só serviu para deixar o Uchiha arrependido mais apreensivo.

"-Quem sair daquela porta, é a mãe do seu filho Sasuke, você já pensou nisto? Nossa que loucura" Disse efusivo apoiando-se nos ombros do amigo estático dando leves pulos e apontando para a porta de cor de caramelo do consultório que situava-se quase a frente do balcão da recepção do hospital.

O moreno que sustentava uma respiração agitada e descontrolava pregou os olhos na dita porta à espera da fêmea que seria mão de seu geneticamente futuro filho. Não sabia se realmente queria saber quem era não sabia se estava preparado para ser pai e conhecer a mulher que carregaria seu filho durante nove meses dentro do ventre preparando-se para ser mãe implicava em tudo isso.

A porta se abriu revelando a medica de jaleco branco com um sorriso que dizia 'volte sempre' dirigido a garota que era a fonte de sua recente ansiedade.

"-Sakura...?" Sussurrou abismado deixando cada letra do nome da rosada escorrer inquietante pelos lábios.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

_Mais uma fic long aqui, bem, essa idéia martelou tanto no meu cérebro estragado que tive que passar para o papel, minha estimativa era de um Oneshot, mas foi impossível então resolvi posta-la em capítulos, enfim espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo e dessa idéia mais louca ainda que eu tive pra essa nova fic._

_Espero comentários, bons, ruins, péssimos, o que vocês acharem ok? Sempre ajuda a melhorar e seguir com uma fic em frente ainda mais quando ela é dividida em capítulos? ;D _

Sasuke:você não muda mesmo sempre aliciando os pobres leitores a deixar reviews pra você. Quando é que você vai perceber que eles te odeiam? ¬¬... Fer-chan: que isso Sasuke-kun, fique sabendo que minhas queridas leitoras sempre falam muito bem de você, elas se derretem em elogios. *¬* e não me odeiam,ò.ó pelo menos eu acho ^^''... (Sakura sai das profundezas ermas de algum local escondido com os olhos brilhando de raiva) Sakura: que historia é essa de elogios pro meu sasuke-kun hemm? (fer-chan correndo) fer-chan: cuidado leitoras, cuidadoooooo. Salve-se quem puder. /o/''

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	2. Making A Mess

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, há sei lá meu...

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**BabyMess**

Cap.2

:

:

:

Dormir nunca fora tão prazeroso, talvez fosse assim que os bebes dormissem, para ter um sono tão apreciado e invejado por todos. A Haruno agora tinha a formula para tal feito esplendido, só que ainda não sabia que a tinha preparado e muito menos ingerido.

Ao fundo um barulho estridente ouvia-se em intervalos de tempo, mas nem mesmo o despertador estrondoso da medica-nin havia alcançado o feito de acordá-la do sono de bela adormecida, onde estaria o príncipe para o tão esperado beijo para enfim acordá-la?

-_Que barulho é esse?_ A rosada pensou no fundo do consciente quase inconsciente pelo sono. _–Há! É o despertador, eu já sabia._

Chegou à conclusão óbvia aconchegando-se mais a cama de lençóis azuis claros puxando para si o travesseiro fofo e convidativo que exalava cheiro de roupa limpa. O sol inundando o quarto e rosto da Haruno a incomodava, mas mesmo assim não era de muita ajuda para acordá-la

"-O despertador!" levantou-se de golpe sentando-se na cama agora já acordada. Os cabelos espalhados juntamente como os lençóis e os olhos inchados.

Respirou fundo enquanto os olhos verdes rodavam pelo quarto, olhou o despertador que se encontrava na cômoda ao lado da cama e o pegou com uma raiva que nunca antes havia experimentado em toda a vida, nem mesmo quando Ino grudou chicletes em seu cabelo se sentiu tão raivosa, e por mais que isso pareça coisa de crianças estúpidas, não fazia muito tempo, tudo ainda indicava que a com a loira ainda era mantida uma faísca notável de rivalidade bem acesa lá no fundo.

Por mais que a Haruno dissesse e repetisse que não havia nada que a fizesse querer o Uchiha, a Yamanaka ainda tinha um pé atrás com a amiga, não havia desistido de Sasuke e quando ele voltou à vila viu finalmente a oportunidade que não conseguiu ter aos doze anos, convenceu-se que conseguiria um encontro um beijo ou qualquer coisa, até mesmo um pedaço da camisa suada era bem vindo, mas até agora, para seu desgosto só havia recebido desprezo, um desprezo polido e quase amigável, mas que ainda não deixava de fazer seu trabalho.

"-O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora?" A medica-nin irritadiça perguntou a visitante loira - que trajava roupas comuns em vez do pratico uniforme ninja - que ainda se encontrava do lado de fora da porta.

"-Nossa! Que mau humor logo pela manhã. Isso dá rugas, testuda" Disse arregalando os olhos azuis com fingido espanto e adentrou a casa sem ao menos ser convidada. "-E se você não se lembra dorminhoca, eu tenho um bom motivo para estar aqui a essa hora da manhã." Terminou com um sorrisinho sarcástico. "-A missão, lembra?"

"-kami-sama! Eu devo estar ficando maluca, eu esqueci, como pude?" falava mais para si mesma do que para a futura acompanhante de missão.

"-você esta ficando maluca e ranzinza, e dorminhoca demais, nós estamos te esperando na ponte a mais de meia hora, você não apareceu, eu vim buscar você, fiquei preocupada."

A parte do zelo e preocupação era realmente verdadeira, podia ter uma disputa unilateral com a Haruno pelo Uchiha, mas nunca deixaram de ser amigas.

"-Gomen, eu acho que perdi a hora, meu despertador tocou, mas eu não... deixa pra lá vou arrumar minhas coisas, já volto vai ser rápido, porquinha!" Subiu as escadas correndo descalça e com a camisola leve e azulada deslizando a mão pelo corrimão metálico gelado.

"-Você não vai comer?" A Yamanaka perguntou preocupada enquanto as duas medicas andavam rápido sob o sol escaldante de Konoha em direção do restante do grupo.

"-Não temos tempo Ino, e por falar nisso a comida lá de casa ta com um cheiro tão estranho." Revirou os olhos em uma careta e soltou uma minúscula gargalhada que dizia 'não tenho idéia do que esta acontecendo à comida do mundo, nada mais é comestível. '

"-Eu podia ter feito aquele omelete que você gosta..." Sugeriu antes de ser interrompida.

"-Ino! Você não sente um enjôo só de pensar em toda aquela gordura? Aquilo faz mal." Terminou com uma careta repreendedora.

"-Você sempre gostou da omelete justamente por causa da gordura, o que você está dizendo agora?"

Perguntou indignada, agora quase se juntando ao resto dos membros da equipe, alguns já estavam irritados pelo atraso, esse era o caso do Nara que bufava um 'problemáticas' a cada dez segundos.

"-Você quer parar de falar de comida antes que eu vomite nessa sua blusa horrível?" A rosada disse quase bufando e contendo um resquício de ânsia na garganta.

"-você está irritada e totalmente louca... você , arghh". Conteu as palavras e dirigiu-se ao líder da equipe, o Nara só o olhou tragando fundo o cigarro e implorando mentalmente que ela não fosse descontar sua raiva em si.

_-Como assim horrível? Ela me deu essa blusa de presente de natal, ela disse que era lindíssima, que mentirosa ela deve ta tentando queimar o meu filme com o Sasuke-kun!_

"-Kami-sama, você viu teme? Ela já esta tendo problemas de grávida, aquelas coisa com comida. A Hinata-chan tem isso esses dias ela vomitou no meu cabelo."

Sussurrou quase assustado para o Uchiha que permanecia estático com os olhos grudados na rosada, como vinha fazendo desde o dia que a viu saindo da bendita porta do bendito consultório, aquilo já perdurava há exatas três semanas, não que ele contasse, só tinha apreço pelo calendário da cozinha. Vigiá-la havia virado rotina para o moreno, ele sempre a observou de soslaio, mas nessas circunstancias não podia deixá-la um momento se quer.

"-Você já decidiu se vai contar para ela, ou vai deixá-la descobrir... sozinha?" Quase soletrou a palavra em sussurros exagerados.

_-Por que ele precisa cuspir quando sussurra? Arghhh!_

O Uchiha cruzou os braços com o intuito de ocupá-los antes que os usasse para algo não muito apetitoso para integridade física de certo loiro.

"-Sasuke-kun!" Prolongou a palavra de modo meloso. "-Faz quanto tempo que não tínhamos uma missão juntos, quer dizer todos juntos, não é?" Aproveitou a deixa para aproximar-se mais do ninja com um grande sorriso e com mãos inquietas que não paravam de alisar os cabelos dourados.

O Nara desta vez era o líder e encarregado de dividir as tarefas dos dois times de shinobis, entre Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Sai havia uma grande lacuna em escolher quem iria ser o menos problemático.

A missão contava com um nível alto, trazer um pergaminho raro de outra vila sem deixá-lo cair em mãos erradas, não era uma tarefa das mais fáceis por isso dois grupos foram estipulados, fazendo a felicidade de certa loira que teria mais chances do que nunca com seu alvo moreno, deixando um loiro preocupado em abrir a boca em hora errada e dizer o que não devia a uma dona de olhos esmeraldas com sintomas nada agradáveis, um fumante inveterado que amava tudo em teor médio, um comilão e alguém que ainda não se sabia ao certo como descrever além de pálido, para Chouji ele precisava comer mais, para Naruto uma semana de sol bastava, e para o Uchiha sumir já estava bom, sim ele podia sumir principalmente quando chegava perto da rosada com todos aqueles sorrisos felinos e mãos ardilosas.

"-O que ele pensa que está fazendo?" O Uchiha nem havia se dado conta que a frase havia saído de sua boca em alto e bom som e que não ficara guardada em seus pensamentos como era o planejado.

"-O que Sasuke-kun...?" A loira - que ainda se encontrava entretida e derretida com o rosto do moreno e que não sairia do seu lado - ficou animada por essa ser a primeira vez em que o Uchiha se dirigia a ela espontaneamente, não guardou o sorriso de satisfação esboçando-o com gosto.

Ele não havia planejado nada para dar em resposta, na verdade nem tinha vontade, mas não era do tipo que gostava de se passar por louco como Sai ou o Uzumaki, portanto deveria falar algo mesmo que sem muito sentido...

"-Esse habito de fumar do Shikamaru é..."... Mas, como não era dado a esse tipo de coisas sem sentido disse a verdade.

"-Nojento, um horror, terrível, odioso..." Pela felicidade e inquietação a loira não conseguiu deixar o Uchiha terminar a frase completando-a com o que ela mesma achava.

"-Temeeeeeeee!" O furacão loiro passou arrastando o Uchiha do lado da atual senhora felicidade. "-Você viu aquilo? O Shikamaru aquela cabeça de abacaxi esta fumando perto da Sakura-chan, isso não faz bem para o bebe!" Disse com os mesmos sussurros exagerados enquanto fazia caretas enfáticas disformes e urgentes.

"-Eu não sou cego, Baka!" respondeu raivoso.

"-Eu não deixo ninguém fumando chegar perto da Hinata-chan, dizem que pode deixar a criança meio tantã, sabe?" Fez um gesto com a mão e terminou desconfiado.

"-Você quer dizer que o meu filho pode ficar igual a você?" Fingiu duvida.

"-Hamm?"

"-Tem razão, eu vou acabar com isso."

_-Tenho razão do que? Há claro, Deve ser meu instinto de Hokage que está pulsando. Por isso ele disse que eu tenho razão, eu sempre tenho razão, razão é meu nome do meio._ Esboçava caretas de convicção.

Não que o Uchiha estivesse preocupado ou coisa assim, mas o futuro do mundo estava nas crianças não é? Não que ele estivesse paranóico e super protetor, isso era só prevenção, um _pouquinho_ de prevenção, era viável era de praxe.

Fios loiros dançavam com o vento enquanto sua dona corria em direção da Haruno para fofocar a nova noticia.

"-Você viu testuda, o Sasuke-kun falou comigo, _espontaneamente_."

Tinha que dar ênfase a o _espontaneamente_, aquilo realmente era importante, afinal de contas, não é todo dia que a guerra no Iraque acaba ou a exploração de crianças chinesas no mercado negro de trabalho, ou Uchiha Sasuke dando trela pra alguém, há aquilo era um em um milhão.

"-Sabe Ino, eu não consigo nem olhar para aquelas batatinhas do Chouji, to sentindo o cheiro de gordura saturada daqui. Parece que ta entrando no meu cérebro pelo meu nariz" Fez uma careta exagerada de enjôo. "-Eu não sei como ele consegue comer aquilo, ou melhor, eu não sei como ele consegue comprar aquilo sem vomitar." Disse a Haruno sem ao menos dar atenção para o assunto discorrido pela amiga ninja.

"-Você por acaso escutou o que eu falei, testuda?" Terminou com indignação cruzando os braços sobre a blusa branca e bonita, mas que não a favorecia muito.

"-Ham, o que era mesmo?"

Respirou fundo segurando o estomago com a mão direita e fechando e abrindo os olhos como se estivesse concentrando-se em algo o rosto havia adquirido uma coloração extremamente pálida e gotas de suor começavam a dançar sobre a face.

"-Não em mim..." Gritou a Yamanaka.

A loira espalmou as mãos dando alguns passos para longe da Haruno avistando toda a água que a rosada havia bebido no caminho, repousada agora no chão.

"-Kami-sama! Você está bem, Sakura?" Assustada deu passos longos e rápidos aproximando-se novamente e em direção da amiga. Sendo imitada pelo restante do grupo, que já se encontravam com olhos arregalados bocas abertas e preocupados prontos ao socorro. Principalmente certo moreno que agora tentava conter ao limite a preocupação com a rosada.

"-Eu acho que sim..." Disse deixando a coluna ereta livrando-as mãos que antes estavam apoiadas nos joelhos. "-Sim eu estou, totalmente..."

E o azul do céu e o verde das folhagens das arvores foram trocados por uma escuridão súbita, tudo que pode sentir antes de entregar-se totalmente ao desmaio foram, vozes ao longe o chão em ondas estranhas e alguém a segurando nos braços e eles deviam ser muito bonitos.

"-A pressão dela deve ter caído muito, por isso o desmaio." A loira confirmou apagando o chakra verde de suas mãos.

A rosada havia sido carregada desmaiada pelo resto do caminho, Sai havia se oferecido para ajudar o Uchiha com a rosada, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi um não muito seco. Carregar a Haruno não era lá muito difícil, não que ele fosse algum tipo de pervertido, mas não podia negar que era muito confortável ter os seios fartos da medica-nin pressionados sobre suas costas por algum tempo.

"-E você sabe o porquê da pressão baixa?" Disse o loiro com esperanças de ouvir um não.

_-Kami-sama ela já sabe, agora ela vai contar para a Sakura-chan e o teme vai colocar a culpa em mim e ela vai me espancar com toda aquela força, to ferrado'tebbayo! Ela não pode contar, não pode. Eu sou um pai de família alguém me salve pelo amor de kami-sama._ Suava frio em desespero descabelava-se internamente.

"-Eu... Eu ainda não tenho certeza." Disse pressionando os lábios até eles mudarem de cor.

_-Como assim ela não me diz que está grávida? Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, ela deve achar que sou fofoqueira, de quem será o filho? E ainda por cima meu cabelo ta seco, cheio de ponta dupla, odeio todo mundo, todo mundo._ E sim, a loira bateu o pé como uma menininha mimada.

A escuridão deu lugar a um teto branquíssimo, a rosada ainda sentia a cabeça pesada, os olhos já abertos não rodaram para conhecer o lugar em que estava, ficaram fixos e fecharam-se novamente, queria descansar mais um pouco, mas uma bendita voz histérica não a deixara.

"-Sakura-channnnnn!" O loiro quase berrou de felicidade quando a rosada sentou-se ainda sonolenta na cama. "-Como você está, Kami-sama, você caiu de repente parecia uma jaca podre."

Deu-se conta do que havia escapado de sua boca e resolveu ficar quieto, a sua sorte é que ele não havia recebido nenhum olhar fulminante da rosada por ter sido comparada a tal coisa como uma jaca podre, afinal ela não era amarelo-esverdeada, ou esverdeada-amarelada, não tinha gomos ou um cheiro estranho e muito menos estava em estado de decomposição, realmente o Uzumaki não sabia o que falava e muito menos para quem falava.

"-Tudo bem?" O Uchiha como sempre discreto uso só duas palavras e uma face seria. A dobradinha era a preferida dele. Só perdia para o 'uma palavra - no caso o humpf - e a face seria. '

"-Bem, eu acho que sim. Ino está tudo bem comigo? E onde nós estamos?" Perguntou com algum rastro de duvida olhando a loira – que havia sido sua medica particular e que sustentava os lábios pressionados e olhos ferinos.

"-há, em poucos meses..."

As palavras de tom rude foram interrompidas pelas palavras desesperadas de certo loiro, que havia puxado a recente medica particular pelo braço e tapado sua boca fingindo ser uma brincadeira sem noção, afinal ele era Naruto, sempre tinha uma brincadeira sem noção guardada na manga para situações inapropriadas.

"-Em poucos meses você não vai morrer..." Mirou a face confusa e quase horrorizada da rosada "-Ela quis dizer que você não vai morrer em meses, alias você não tem nenhuma doença que há faça morrer em meses ou acabe com sua vida ou coisa parecida ou e..."

"-quer parar de falar 'morrer'". O moreno ordenou entre dentes. "-Nós estamos na casa do senhor feudal, quando chegamos você ainda estava desmaiada." Respondeu a ultima pergunta da ex-desmaiada.

O futuro Hokage (ou assim ele esperava) aproveitou a distração da rosada e puxou a loira que sustentava uma face de susto repentino para fora do quarto.

"-Por favor, não diga nada, você não pode dizer ou será meu fim e eu sou um pai de família, não diga, por... favor!" Terminou quase choramingando apoiando as mãos nos ombros da medica-nin em um gesto de compreensão.

"-Espera ai! Como você sabe? Isso esta tão estranho. Você está me dizendo que ela não sabe que está grávida? E porque ela não pode saber?" Estreitou os olhos azuis e assumiu uma careta felina.

"-Por favor, não me pergunte sobre isso e nem sobre sêmen, doação, hipoteca, ferrar com a vida de amigos ou coisa parecida, só prometa que não vai contar, sim?" Pediu com ainda mais suplicas e olhos chorosos.

"-Você esta consciente que ela está grávida e que normalmente a barriga de mulheres grávidas cresce e há vários sintomas que vão levar a descoberta, não é? Por isso você sabe que ela vai descobrir logo..." Deixou a frase em reticências propositais.

_-Se ele disser que não sabia, o caso de burrice dele é mais seria do que todos pensam! Pode ser até mesmo um retardo mental serio, coisa para tratamento. Ino, não ria, isso não tem graça._

"-Eu sei que isso vai acontecer uma hora..." A retrucada veio acompanhada de uma careta.

_-Não deixa nem agente se iludir um pouco, bruxa malvada! Cabeça de espiga de milho morto._

"-Só peço que não conte agora. Você vai me ajudar, não vai?" Juntou as mãos cruzando os dedos como se rezasse por uma resposta afirmativa

E o Uzumaki avistou no rosto angelical da Yamanaka um sorrisinho de lado dissimulado e felino que não dizia ao certo se a resposta seria o tão aclamado _sim_ ou o regeitadíssimo e nada bem vindo _não._

Ele não imaginava o que ela planejava, mas de algo tinha certeza, coisa boa não sairia daquela cabeça loira, ainda mais quando sustentava aquele sorrisinho com tal âmbito dissimulado.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

:

:

:

_Olá pessoas, mas um capitulo de BabyMess, espero que estejam gostando da fic, reviews pra eu saber oks? =*_

Reviews anônimos, não tão anônimos assim:

Uchiha Ayu: Há obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, sim o Naruto é o mestre da encrenca. E não fique mais sumida das fic's hemm, (Sakura: a fer-chan adora suas fic's ela ficou feliz pelo review ^^ ... Fer-chan: há para Sakura-chan, ta me deixando sem graça ^/^ Sasuke: ainda fica se fazendo ¬¬ ... Fer-chan: você ainda ta aqui bofe imprestável? ò.ó)

Hime-chan: Não coma os dedos, por favor, o.O, como você vai mandar review para mim amá-los se fizer isso. (Sasuke: interesseira¬¬ ...Fer-chan: cale aboca energúmeno eu estou preocupada pela saúde dedal dela u.ú), obrigada pelo review e espero que tenha gostado da continuação ^^ .

dai-chan: Então espero ter evitado sua loucura com esse capitulo postado kkkk e evite sempre a minha, não esqueça (Sasuke:manipuladora ¬¬ ... Fer-chan: quer parar de queimar meu filme com a dai-chan ò.ó), Sakura sempre sortuda o menina hemmm kkk, brigada pelo review dai-chan ^^

_Obrigada a todos que gastaram um tempinho e uns dedinhos para dizer o que estão achando da fic isso realmente ajuda ^.^_

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	3. Kiss Mess

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, ulá lá...

_Romance/ Humor_

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**BabyMess cap. 3**

:

:

:

"-Então?" Perguntou piscando e levantando um dos ombros de encontro ao queixo que sustentava um biquinho de beijo confeitado de muito gloss.

"-Então... O que?" O loiro perguntou com olhos arregalados de apreensão. Quem visse poderia ate dizer que estavam ainda mais azuis, se o desespero tivesse o poder de alterar a cor dos olhos.

"-Não se faça de estúpido." A loira bem arrumada apontou o dedo indicador que levava esmalte vermelho vivo na unha bem pintada. "-Eu espero que esteja tudo certo para o meu encontro, porque se não, a Sakura vai ficar sabendo de algo que você não quer que ela saiba, entendeu? A pergunta havia embolado os miolos do Uzumaki, mas ele sabia que o contexto era pura ameaça.

"-Na verdade eu não entendi, mas sei que isso foi um 'vou contar tudo para a Sakura e você se ferra'. Encoberto por essas charadas difíceis."

"-Até que você não é tão burro... Humm." Estreitou os olhos azuis em forma de ameaça.

_-Charadas difíceis? Na verdade acho que ele e burro mesmo._

"-Vai contar o que para a Sakura?" A Haruno havia aparecido de surpresa na sala com um sorriso no rosto e usando seu tom de curiosidade surpreendendo o par de loiros não muito providos de inteligência.

"-É que eu e o Sas..." Um berro interrompeu o fluxo de voz aguda que saia pela boca da loira em forma de pseudo resposta.

"-É QUE ELA E O SASUKE, O SHIKAMARU, E EU VAMOS FAZER UMA FESTA SURPRESA PARA O CHOUJI. KAMI-SAMAAAA!" Puxou o ar para os pulmões que se encontravam agora plenamente vazios em conseqüência da resposta dada a gritos enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos trêmulos.

"-Nossa!" A rosada exclamou apavorada. "-Porque você esta gritando assim?"

"-É que... É...". Olhou para a loira procurando por uma ajuda que não viria se fosse por ela havia contado com muito gosto o que iria fazer aquela noite. "-Eu fico nervoso com festas surpresas, porque eu tenho a boca grande demais." Terminou de modo clássico pousando uma das mãos na nuca acompanhada de grandes risos bobocas como se aquilo fosse o aval para a verdade.

"-Sakura-testuda, está toda arrumada." Olhou a amiga de cima a baixo "-Vai a um encontro?" Terminou cínica.

"-Não é bem um encontro, eu e o Sai vamos dar uma olhada no parque de diversão que esta na cidade." Terminou como se não fosse nada demais.

"-Pra mim parece um encontro." Quase soletrou as palavras em tom cantante.

"-Tanto faz, porquinha, eu estou indo." Virou as costas que estavam semi cobertas por um bonito vestido justo azul e retirou-se do local.

"-Ino-chan, é melhor você ir indo se não vai se atrasar, e sabe quem não gosta de atrasos?" Finalizou a questão com um sorriso dissimulado e forçado que ia quase ate o topo da cabeça loira.

"-Quem, quem?" estava afoita como uma criança esperando pela páscoa.

"-O temeee, quer dizer o Sasuke. Ele me disse para você encontrá-lo no parque de diversão, as..." Olhou disfarçadamente o relógio. "-... Sete e meia em ponto, nem um minuto a mais." Terminou em um tom respeitável com um gesto de mão.

"-Então você conseguiu o encontro? Eu sabia que você não era lá tão idiota." E copiando a ultima medica-nin – só que acrescentando um enorme sorriso no rosto - a se retirar do recinto, virou-se de costas restringindo sua presença aquele local.

_-Eu to todo #$%¨&***$%# e mais um pouco. _

Enxugou o suor inexistente da testa de um bronzeado saudável e foi seguir a próxima parte do plano, que se não desse certo o deixaria totalmente #$$%&##$% e mais um pouco, não vamos nos esquecer do mais um pouco, afinal de contas, ele faz diferença ainda mais quando era vindo de um Uchiha nervoso.

-x-

"-Sasuke-teme, você por aqui?" Terminou a exclamação com a gargalhada amistosa mais falsa que já existira, nem se Madara e Hashirama estivessem fingindo um acordo de paz em rede aberta teria um nível de falsidade maior.

"-O que você está querendo dizer com isso?" Retribuiu com o cenho fechado e que aquilo sim dizia ser um verdadeiro aval de que o loiro não deveria fazer tal pergunta.

"-Você por acaso viu a Sakura-chan?" Perguntou duvidoso em um tom cantado.

"-Não."

O loiro continuou olhando-o com as feições paralisadas agora só na tentativa do sorriso balançando os ombros de leve de um lado para o outro, ritmados em nervoso.

"-Há, é mesmo, tsc, como eu pude me esquecer que ela foi a um _encontro _com o _Sai_ no parque diversão, exatamente..." Puxou a manga da blusa com violência e olhou muito bem no relógio. "-... AGORA."

Deu todos os detalhes propositalmente olhando para o Uchiha, queria avaliar sua reação, se ele não estivesse desesperado para arrumar um encontro que não existia, poderia até ser engraçada a cara de espanto contida sem muito sucesso do amigo.

"-Ela..." Estreitou os olhos ônix e apertou os lábios puxando o ar com raiva contida como se estivesse tentando entender uma tragédia para depois achar uma solução plausível.

"-Hei teme! Espera ai aonde você vai?" E só sentiu o vento do Uchiha que havia saído com pressa passando por si. "-Aquela jaqueta não é do Kiba?" Perguntou arregalando os olhos para o nada.

_-Nota mental: agradecer a Kami-sama a exatidão dos meus planos feitos em cima da hora. E não esquecer __de não__ comprar mais essas cuecas que assaram minha bunda._

-x-

Se não fosse um ninja certamente estaria cansado pela correria, sim o Uchiha correu, mas, não que fosse por _preocupação _pela rosada estar tendo um encontro que poderia tomar os rumos drásticos da luxuria, não, ele só queria ter certeza que os freios dos carrinhos de bate-bate estavam em ordem, porque é claro que seu filho não podia andar em um carro sem freio, imagine; Uchiha Sasuke Junior em um carro sem freio, ele não permitiria. _Preocupação_, isso era para quem estava morrendo de hepatite.

_-Uchiha Sasuke Junior e horrível esse nome ta fora da lista. _Pensou enquanto parava ofegante na bilheteria do parque.

"-Sasuke-kun! Você veio." Disse enganchando com firmeza e repentinamente no braço do moreno, nem um carrapato faria um serviço melhor.

"-Hump!" Olhou a loira sorridente pendurada em seu braço e teria feito feição de quem não estava entendendo bulhufas se não estivesse mais que ansioso para entrar.

Há aquilo era o paraíso coberto de chocolate e confeitos coloridos e com sapatos em promoção, afinal de contas não é todos os dias que Uchiha Sasuke leva uma garota ao parque de diversões não é mesmo? Ou melhor, não são todos os dias que uma garota pode sair por aí acompanhada de Uchiha Sasuke sentindo a inveja feminina alheia crispando o oxigênio da atmosfera mais rápido que o desmatamento.

_-Ele ta especialmente bonito hoje eu poderia mordê-lo._

"-Você ta especialmente bonito hoje eu poderia mordê-lo."

"-O que?" Perguntou estranho fazendo a largar seu braço.

-_Droga porque eu sempre digo o que to pensando igual naquele dia sobre as estrias nos peitos da Tsunade-sensei? Aquela coisa do filtro cabeça boca deve ta com defeito._ Deu pancadinhas de leve ao lado da cabeça.

"-Nada! Essa jaqueta não é do Kiba? Nossa ela fica muito melhor em você acho que foi por isso que eu falei aquela coisa sobre morder, não que eu não quisesse sem a jaqueta, mas é que com a jaqueta..." Parou de falar e coçou a cabeça displicente quando se deu conta que o filtro havia quebrado novamente. "-... Então ela é do Kiba?" Risinhos sem graça.

"-É, eu ganhei em uma aposta."

Respondeu olhando para os lados como se estivesse à procura de um criminoso perigoso, para sorte da loira, o Uchiha estava tão entretido na busca que a palavra morder para ele significou que ela queria um cachorro-quente, ou algo assim.

"-Uma aposta?"

_**Flash back **_

"-Inuzuka!" o ex-vingador que havia deixado o sufixo _ex_ de lado especialmente agora por alguns momentos olhou o dono da jaqueta de couro de cima a baixo com um olhar gélido.

"-Uchiha!" Tentou reproduzir o ar gélido do olhar do moreno no tom de voz, mas saiu, mas próximo a feição de vilão de novelas mexicanas melodramáticas de canal mal pago.

"-Aposto que você não consegue descobrir o que tem dentro daquela caixa só pelo cheiro..." O Uchiha disse convencido apontando para uma caixa que havia acabado de cair das coisas de um senhor que corria desesperado para o fim da rua.

"-É claro que eu consigo, pensa que ta falando com quem?" Interrompeu o Uchiha com raiva a flor da pele, aceitando cedo demais à aposta sugerida. "-Espera! Se eu acertar eu o que eu ganho?" Perguntou com uma careta de superioridade.

_-Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, aquele dia da cera de ouvido ninguém acreditou em mim. _Sorriu vitorioso.

"-Fiquei sabendo que você vai chamar a Sakura pra sair, eu falo com ela por você." Disse entre dentes.

"-Sério? Nossa cara, até que você é legal..." Cortou o entusiasmo infantil e voltou à face de seriedade espremendo os olhos como se estivesse em uma rajada de vento inexistente. "-quer dizer, trato feito, e se por acaso eu não ganhar, mas é lógico que isso não vai acontecer e nós dois sabemos disso, o que você vai querer." Terminou grave.

O Uchiha quase conteu um sorrisinho de escárnio escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. O Inuzuka sentiu a cabeça pendendo para trás como um pino de boliche derrubado, o punho que voou em direção ao seu nariz foi tão rápido e o pegou tão de surpresa que não haveria modo de ter desviado, os ossos do nariz eram outro caso, sentia-os desencaixados e não como peças de lego, mas, sim como um carro desmontado em uma batida com um caminhão.

"-O que você está fazendo?" Gritou com a mão segurando o nariz ensangüentado sentado ao chão.

"-Você não me deixou terminar, eu ia dizer que você tinha que acertar, mas com o nariz quebrado." Falo cínico olhando seu alvo de cima com uma superioridade irritante.

"-Você é maluco, vai me pagar desgraçado."

Levanto-se com dificuldade do chão ainda sustentando o nariz ensangüentado com a mão tingida de vermelho e apontando o dedo raivoso da mão livre para o rosto do Uchiha.

"-Eu me esqueci de te dizer que se eu ganhar - o que aconteceu - eu fico com a sua jaqueta."

E o Inuzuka com o nariz arrebentado ficou estático somente conseguindo avistar a imagem do Uchiha indo embora segurando sua jaqueta coisa que ele não teve sucesso com o sangue que jorrava de seu nariz.

_**Flash back end.**_

"-É, eu já disse que foi uma aposta."

Respondeu irritado. O ex-vingador não era do tipo que dava detalhes e muito menos que recitava flash back's por aí, oras, recitar é irritante, se fosse assim ele seria orador e não shinobi. E se fosse orador seria uma blasfêmia esconder todo aquele corpo atrás de uma bancada, era muito melhor vê-lo correndo e lutando por ai de preferência desprovido de camisas o que não deixava totalmente de ser do seu feitio, para sorte da população feminina e masculina também, porque não?

-x-

Hormônios, um ingrediente tão natural para o funcionamento do corpo, o faz crescer desenvolver-se e chegar à vida adulta em forma e saudável, mas isso só é verdade nos livros de ciências, hormônios na vida real só trazem problemas ainda mais quando se encontrão fora de controle. Eles são instáveis e não confiáveis. Qualquer coisa pode descontrolá-los, uma cruzada de pernas o jeito de arrumar o cabelo, _jaquetas de couro_...

E o pior...

...Eles obrigam você a imaginar coisas...

_Ele arrumou a jaqueta nos ombros passou a mão pelos cabelos, com o indicador e o polegar tirou o cigarro quase acabado de entre os lábios soltou a fumaça de modo sexy e jogou-o no chão andou até mim agarrou minha cintura com um tato seguro e forte e me beijou ardentemente._

Pensamentos, pensamentos era exatamente isso que povoava a cabeça rosada de certa Haruno, ela não sabia o que a fez imaginar a louca cena envolvendo o Uchiha a Jaqueta usada pelo mesmo, cigarros – afinal ele nem estava fumando - e o acontecimento mais desprovido de ética moral no parque de diversões; o beijo. Na verdade ela sabia, não vamos encobrir o sol com a peneira e chega de dourar a pílula, algo estava diferente com o Uchiha e ela sabia exatamente onde a jaqueta de couro sexy se encaixava na historia e no descontrole dos hormônios.

"-Testuda!" Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de uma surpresa maliciosa. "-Então você tinha mesmo um encontro com o Sai!" Confirmou fazendo um biquinho para segurar o riso maléfico.

"-Isso não é bem um encontro... Humm..." Sentiu-se confusa e com absoluta certeza não falaria coisa com coisa se o ser pálido ao seu lado com o intuito de praticar a avaliação de emoções humanas não a interrompesse.

"-E vocês é um encontro, certo?" O modo robótico exalava ao redor do pintor.

"-Não". Respondeu o usuario da jaqueta de couro.

"-Sim." A loira desmanchou-se em um sorriso misturado a afirmação.

"-É sim ou não? Porque parece que é sim, já que todos os fatores indica um encontro como; parque de diversões a noite, ela esta vestindo uma saia curta com a intenção de chamar a atenção do companheiro, esta tudo compatível, só você Uchiha que parece não se encaixar direito, talvez não esteja se esforçando muito e talvez seja essa parte que remete ao seu recente citado não."

Se todos os humanos do mundo possuíssem uma cor prateada e articulações que precisassem de óleo, talvez assim Sai estivesse entre semelhantes.

"-Sakura-feiosa, vamos à montanha russa pra começar?" O sorriso esculpido em aço dilacerou-se no rosto e antes de receber a afirmativa da rosada uma voz grave a substituiu.

"-Nãooo." O Uchiha disse firme deixando escapar um pouco de desespero pelas bordas.

"-Como assim não?" A rosada perguntou franzido o cenho.

"-É, como assim não?" Essa foi à vez da indignação de Sai transparecer.

"-Tem algo de errado com a montanha russa Sasuke-kun."

O moreno não havia feito cartões de discurso ou desculpas para o posterior não, se não fosse à pergunta tola da loira não haveria de pensar em nada mais convincente.

"-É, é isso mesmo, eu fiquei sabendo que a montanha russa daqui esta desestruturada."

"-Desestruturada, mas que palhaçada é essa?" A rosada já estava perdendo a paciência e podia sentir as articulações da mão direita se contraindo para um belo soco de verão.

"-Será que foi porque o Chouji andou nela ontem? Eu li em um livro sobre obesidade, que pessoas acima do peso devem tomar cuidado extra para não desestruturar coisas frágeis, observou Sai.

_É isso mesmo semi-robo_. O Uchiha agradeceu internamente a Sai.

"-Ok, então vamos ao carrinho de bati-bati." A rosada já havia dado alguns passos quando foi impedida.

"-Nãooo"

"-Não vai me dizer que o Chouji andou em TODOS os carrinhos do parque também." Encarou o Uchiha com face enfezada.

Ele não podia deixar Uchiha Sasuke Junior ficar se revirando entre batidas de carros, ele tinha que impedir isso, quem sabe não foi isso que causou o problema de Naruto? Talvez Kushina fosse a carrinhos de bati-bati, e seu pequenino cérebro em formação recebera impactos demais, tudo é possível, não?

"-O problema de obesidade dele e mais serio do que pensamos Sakura." Conservou sua face séria de Uchiha sabe tudo.

Por alguns segundos o silencio imperou duramente entre os quase casais. Ino estava mais do que feliz com o encontro que na verdade era unilateral, revirou a cabeça loira olhando em volta procurando por um brinquedo romântico, não perderia essa oportunidade.

"-Eu adoro roda gigante, vamos Sasuke-kun?" Os olhos brilhantes, a face rosada. Enganchou com força ao braço do moreno e começou o trabalho de arrastá-lo ate o matadouro.

-_Roda gigante, clima de romance, noite quente, esses fatores combinados quer dizer, 'beijo', e eu tenho que passar meu gloss de morango especial._

"-Testuda! Vamos ate o banheiro comigo." Cochichou puxando a amiga pelo braço. "-Já voltamos, coisas de meninas." Informou aos garotos em tom cantado de uma melodia alegre.

O parque era bastante comum e até as lixeiras com cara de palhaço estavam lá exatamente como nos parques que a senhora Haruno levava a filha quando pequena, Sakura olhou todos aqueles detalhes clássicos entre vermelho, laranja e verde, e não pode deixar de sentir uma súbita emoção descarregada pela vontade de chorar de saudades da infância.

-_São só lixeiras, o que esta acontecendo com você Sakura?Agora deu para chorar em lixeiras? _Pensou assustada com o melodrama recente.

"-Tem algo de diferente no Sasuke hoje, não é?" A rosada mirou-se no espelho arrumando o cabelo de modo displicente.

"-É o efeito que um casal bonito causa, um deixa o outro mais bonito." Disse revirando a bolsa.

O som de riso estrangulado chegou aos ouvidos da loira.

"-Diferente de você e o Sai." Retrucou pela resposta a gargalhadas dada pela rosada.

"-Não somos um casal." O tom cantante fez o ar refrescar-se entre as duas amigas.

"-Mas você esta saindo com o Sai por algum motivo?" Perguntou maliciosa.

"-Como assim, que motivo?" Rebateu curiosa.

"-Você sabe, mulheres em certo tipo de _estados _tendem a ter impulsos por causa da necessidade..." Se a loira não tivesse prometido a Naruto certamente a pergunta seria formulada assim; 'você esta saindo com o Sai porque seus hormônios estão te consumindo e você precisa transar?' Mas ela havia feito uma promessa e a troca pela boca calada estava valendo à pena, muito a pena.

"-Mas do que é que você esta falando, que estado e necessidades, hã?"

O semblante da rosada estava totalmente confuso, já estava cogitando internamento psiquiátrico para a amiga e providenciando uma camisa de força em tom de roxo claro, quase lilás para combinar com seus sapatos preferidos.

"-Você quer beijar ele?" A loira soltou a pergunta de supetão com o gloss entre os dedos.

"-Não." A resposta foi automática misturada a um semblante de total reprovação.

"-Mas você quer beijar alguém hoje, não quer?" O sorriso astuto se estendeu pelo rosto.

"-Não... Pensando bem, acho que eu quero, na verdade eu quero muito, eu ate tive uns pensamentos estranhos hoje e uns sonhos..." Respondeu vagamente mordendo o lábio inferior em busca de respostas.

"-É eu entendo você está Gr..." Tossiu engasgando-se "-Hoje está muito quente e você sabe né." O filtro cérebro boca havia funcionado em uma das raras vezes e a loira agradeceu.

"-Se não é o Sai, então quem você quer beijar, hã?" Os olhos marotos mirando a amiga de canto, que sentiu um cutucão de um cotovelo de certa loira. Soltou um risinho.

"-Podia ser o Brad Pitt ou um modelo internacional..." Disse na brincadeira. Afinal não iria cuspir a frase, 'seu acompanhante esta delicioso com aquela jaqueta, meus hormônios estão fervendo e quero - se for possível - agarrá-lo a noite toda'. Bom, nem sempre a verdade deve ser dita, pequenas mentiras salvam a pátria e um nariz também.

"-O primeiro é casado e o segundo possivelmente gay." Constatou em tom de brincadeira.

"-Tudo bem, pode ser um daqueles caras daquele seriado de fantasmas da TV. Aquele que usa jaqueta de couro é totalmente gostoso" Respondeu divertida lembrando-se da imagem de outra jaqueta, essa não tão longe dali e nem tão fora do alcance das mãos.

_-O que está acontecendo comigo eu estou descontrolada, estou mais para vaca louca do que para ser humano... _

As coisas não costumavam estar fora do controle da Haruno, afinal ela era umas das medicas-nin mais conceituadas da vila e não foi com instintos primitivos que ganhara aquele titulo, fora com muito tato e autocontrole de todas as situações, desde a mais grave ate a mais simples.

"-Estou indo antes..."

A loira afobada fechou a bolsa com pressa e sem consideração alguma deixou a amiga atordoada no banheiro socando tudo que havia tirado da bolsa para dentro da mesma. A Yamanaka havia deixado o lugar tão rapidamente que nem pode ouvir os protestos e xingamentos da Haruno, e foram tão raivosos que sem sombra de duvidas ela retrucaria um por uma ate perder o ar dos pulmões atormentados pela fumaça do cigarro do companheiro de time.

"-Inoooo! Sua porca quem você pensa que é pra me largar sozinha assim?" A rosada dizia para o vento e também para libertar toda a raiva enrustida por receber tal ato, pena que as palavras não foram aproveitadas pelos ouvidos que merecia recebê-las, a loira já estava longe dali.

_-Eu vou matar alguém hoje, eu vou explodir de ódio, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, mas isso que a Ino fez não foi legal, ela vai pagar... Kami-sama eu estou parecendo um gangster falando._

Remoeu o recente estado entre pensamentos nada ordenados, em um local do cérebro a dizia para esquecer aquilo que havia sido somente uma coisinha à toa, já o outro lado gritava que ela não podia permitir tal ato e que a amiga ingrata deveria pagar caro pelo que havia feito afinal, ela sempre fora uma boa amiga nunca a havia largado sozinha em um banheiro nojento e até segurou seus cabelos para não sujarem com o vomito naquela festa do saque livre até as duas da manha na casa de Hinata, é a rosada se lembrava bem e lembraria ate a morte.

E para sermos sinceros, a parte comandada pela fúria estava ganhando a anos luz. Se a Yamanaka comprasse um biscoito chinês da sorte a probabilidade de tirar a frase "a morte esta a espreita" teria uma probabilidade de 90%.

"-Sasuke, você viu a Ino?" Perguntou juntando-se ao moreno agora totalmente sozinho e parado como um dois de paus entre os brinquedos do parque.

O moreno olhou quase que disfarçadamente para os lados e se certificando que nenhum dos acompanhantes estava a espreitá-los resolveu que a verdade (ou era isso que o Uchiha tirava pela verdade no momento) deveria ser exposta a qualquer custo.

"-A Ino foi embora!" O semblante sério era convincente.

"-Embora, por quê? Ela me deixou falando sozinha isso é falta de educação..." a fúria para com a amiga ainda estava lá crescendo...

"-Ela disse que tinha que lavar o cabelo!" Sim a face séria do Uchiha fazia milagres por mentiras serem encobertas.

"-Isso é... Isso é..." A rosada procurava palavras adequadas enquanto apontava o indicador furioso para o Uchiha congelado. "-Isso é... típico da Ino, o cabelo dela é mais importante do que me esperar no banheiro."

E a rosada não fazia idéia de como aquele melodrama era desnecessário e sem sentido. Mas como já sabemos queridos leitores, e como o Uchiha saberá, a gravidez suga o cérebro e sensatez das futuras mamães.

"-Quer ir à roda gigante?" O moreno perguntou com voz rouca tentando acabar com a ira momentânea.

"-Não, não, eu quero algo mais impactante, sabe?" Disse apertando os punhos em forma de mímica furiosa.

"-O Chouji andou em todos os brinquedos!" O moreno disse rápido num intuito de arrancar aquela idéia da cabeça da medica-nin.

"-Não me importo!" Disse dando passos firmes em busca de algo aterrorizante.

"-Faz dias que ele não lava as calças que estava usando!" Soltou em um lampejo de desespero, e logo sua feição de 'que idéia foi essa' se formou em seu rosto. "-Aonde você acha que ele limpa as mãos engorduradas de batatinhas e outras coisas que não sabemos...?" Sua voz foi morrendo de modo dramático.

"-Tudo bem!" A rosada respondeu pendendo um tanto a desistir pelo nojo que subiu a boca de seu estomago, mas mantivera o andar firme.

"-Ele vomitou em todos os brinquedos, e me disseram que não lavaram direito!"

Pode ver os passos da rosada diminuírem em abrupto e seu corpo todo se tencionar. Havia conseguido o que desejara, e quando é que um Uchiha não conseguira mesmo? Ele era Uchiha Sasuke, se ele queria acontecia, por bem ou por mal, há ok, não é para tanto... Mas é que ele tem um corpo...

"-Então porque me chamou para ir à roda gigante?" Virou-se e fez a pergunta com cenho franzido de duvida depois de dar alguns passos ate o moreno.

"-Ele não foi a Roda gigante." Sua face exalava confiança Uchiha.

Os lábios rosados e brilhantes foram mordiscados pelos dentes branquinhos enquanto a rosada refletia sobre a recente condição, sim, porque o Chouji não iria à roda gigante se ele destilara toda sua gordura em todos os outros brinquedos? Aquela era uma missão rank A para a anbu provavelmente seria a missão de maior dificuldade já encontrada em todos os tempos e a ajuda de outras vilas não seria o suficiente. Mas ela não estava lá tão interessada, decidiu que sentar na montanha russa e olhar a paisagem era muito mais confortável do que recolher amostras gordurosas de bancos em cotonetes.

E quando todos pensavam que os hormônios estavam estatelados, eles reagem mais uma vez arrancando todo o controle...

...Eles obrigam você a fazer coisas...

Não seria problema se a luzes não o iluminasse de maneira tão maravilhosa deixando seu rosto em um plano perfeito como se fosse parte essencial de uma cena de filmes românticos, não seria problema se a paixonite de 12 anos não fizesse mais cócegas...

E quando menos a Haruno esperava e o Uchiha desavisado também, as duas partes essenciais do filme romântico já estavam em meio ao beijo noturno mais ilógico que acontecera em cima de uma montanha russa.

... Não seria problema se o beijoqueiro não fosse tão disputado, não haveria _tantos problemas _se a rival não fosse sua amiga de infância que costumava nutrir a rivalidade inacabada desde os doze anos de idade.

"-SAKURA TESTUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" E o berro estridente de certa loira que segundo ela fora passada para trás, vibrou tanto em suas cordas vocais como vibraria no chão como um terremoto se assim fosse humanamente possível.

"-Ino? Mas você não tinha ido embora?" Os passos assustados e apressados da rosada logo após deixar a roda gigante encantada eram dirigidos para certa Yamanaka.

"-Isso não importa porque eu vou te matar e mortos não precisam saber de nada." Largou a bolsa no chão tacando-a com força e raiva, e preparava-se para arrancar a cabeça daquela que estivera beijando seu futuro marido, ou melhor, seu acompanhante da noite, não vamos ser muito ambiciosos, não é?

"-Você ta loca sua porca."

Não iria xingá-la se estivesse em estado normal, bem, em estado normal não haveria de beijar Uchiha Sasuke, mas seu estado momentâneo era delicado e submetia a beijar antigos companheiros de equipe e não tolerava gritos ou qualquer coisa remotamente fora de tranqüilidade ou de seus padrões, agora um pouco absurdos em demasia.

"-E você Sasuke-kun? Porque fez isso comigo, nós estávamos em um encontro perfeito." O melodrama vertia de todos os poros da Yamanaka descontente.

"-Que encontro?" Perguntou mais para si mesmo que para alguém ali presente.

"-Você está fazendo isso comigo só por causa do estado dela? Você pode registrar a criança e ficar comigo" Disse sem noção.

"-Que estado, que droga é essa que você ta falando? Criança? Isso tem a ver com todo mundo agindo estranho essas ultimas semanas?" A irritabilidade da Haruno nadava em suas veias. Não tolerava ser deixada de fora, e isso é claro fora acentuado.

"-Eu vou te dar uma surra como deveria ter dado há anos trás e quebrar metade dessa sua testa gigantesca." E com passos breves voou de encontro à rosada que provavelmente acordaria com os olhos roxos arranhões e vários equizemas pelo corpo se certo Uchiha não houvesse segurado a loira louca em um reflexo ninja.

"-Você não vai tocar nela!" Disse sério enquanto a loira gritava absurdos descontrolada.

"-Não é porque ela esta grávida que pode fazer o que quiser." E no momento que soltou as palavras acalmou-se reparando em todas as pontas soltas do que acabara de revelar.

"-Grávida eu? Você anda pintando o cabelo demais Ino." Revirou os olhos em desdém. Como assim estivera grávida sem saber, não havia possibilidades estava certa disso.

O clima havia ficado rarefeito pela revelação ninguém se atrevia a falar nada para o ar. A Haruno não levara muito a serio, mas pela aura pesada que rodeava os três ficou desconfiada.

"-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, que historia ridícula é essa envolvendo meu nome?

"-Sakura, você está grávida!" Revelou apreensivo.

"-Sasuke, eu saberia se estivesse grávida, e não tem como eu estar grávida." Disse convicta. "- E ainda mais, o bebê seria de quem? Terminou em uma diversão desafiadora pairando na voz.

"-Meu!". E o semblante de diversão da Haruno desmanchou-se em pedaços pequenos dando lugar a uma inevitável face de duvida misteriosa.

_**Continua...**_

_Aqui esta o terceiro capitulo, eu particularmente não gostei muito dele, mas ele era necessário e juro q o próximo será mais divertido okk's?_

_Obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews e favoritaram a fic colocaram nos alerts e afins =* não se esqueçam q um reviewzinho sempre faz diferença._

Reviews anônimos não tão anônimos assim:

Pukanina: que bom q gostou , prometo mais capítulos só não sei se tão rápido assim kkkk

TasC: aqui esta mais um capitulo preá você XD

Make up: continuo sim make up, espero que goste desse capitulo também.

SmiileBruna: valeu pelo review ele da um UP pro autor mesmo , :D

Zisis: aqui esta o terceiro capitulo espero que goste deles tanto como gostou dos outros 2, obrigada por ler e gostar tanto das minhas historias *.*

Karoll: o Naruto só se mete em encrenca mesmo, mas se não se metesse não seria ele né kkk

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	4. Discovering A Mess

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse... Prefiro não comentar kkk.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

-_Pensamento._

:

:

:

BabyMess Cap. 4

Não era como se ele fosse o mestre do eufemismo, mas também não precisava ser o mestre da falta de tato.

"-por acaso hoje é primeiro de abril? Porque isso aqui só pode ser uma brincadeira sem graça nenhuma e tenho certeza que foi idéia do Naruto." Soltou as palavras dos lábios rosados para logo depois mostrar todo seu descontentamento com o suspiro mais mortal da semana.

Depois de uma volta nada amigável e doce da ultima missão a Haruno que não acreditava em sequer uma palavra do que lhe referia sobre gravidez, crianças ou estado interessante, em todo o caminho de volta aboliu qualquer tentativa de explicações ditas por qualquer um dos envolvidos.

Só podia confiar em uma pessoa, Tsunade se encontrava agora sentada em sua mesa pomposa de Hokage com o cenho franzido como os frisos vitorianos dos moveis clássicos que ali se encontravam. Não que fossem todos os dias em que alguém aparecia em sua sala interrompendo a hora do sake pedindo explicações totalmente indevidas sobre seu atual e suposto estado.

"-por acaso isso tudo é uma brincadeira, Naruto?" A Hokage perguntou vertendo seriedade na voz, não gostava que tirassem sua pupila preferida do serio.

"-Não é eu juro. A Sakura-chan, esta grávida por causa de um erro no hospital e de repente eu vi a medica entrando na sala com o tubo que o Sasuke tinha usado e depois a Sakura-chan saindo, ai eu disse pro teme que quem saísse daquela sala era mãe do filho dele e... ela saiu, foi isso." Ninguém presente no local ouvira tamanha embolação em uma só explicação.

"-alguém pode me explicar essa historia, e que não seja o Naruto?" Disse entre dentes lançando um olhar mortífero para o dono do nome que acabara de pronunciar.

Pode observar a rosada cruzando os braços com vigor e prendendo os lábios para não pronunciar as palavras _mentira, brincadeira sem graça_ e _primeiro de abril_ novamente. Não sabia como o Uchiha havia admitido entrar nessa horrível brincadeira orquestrada pelo loiro, julgava-o muito mais sério. Talvez fosse uma aposta, ou chantagem, algo horrendo teria que ser descoberto para aceitar a base de chantagem uma peça desgostosa como aquela.

Enquanto o Uchiha explicava sem muita vontade que dinheiro era necessário e que algumas vezes quando não o portamos fazemos loucuras para tê-lo, podia ver a boca da Hokage abrindo-se milímetro a milímetro pelo susto, não era como se ela fosse dizer alguma coisa ela só estava ali sustentando o queixo que teimava em querer cair com toda aquela incoerência citada.

Logo ela que sempre tinha alguma palavra para ser gritada em situações deploráveis, não conseguira encontrar em seu vasto repertório de broncas alguma coisa ao nível do recente ato, tal que só pode deixar a boca lá aberta esperando pelas moscas do local a atacarem como ninho.

O Uchiha não queria acabar com a vida profissional de ninguém, mas em suas entranhas sabia que devia jogar a culpa em quem deveria carregá-la. Não que Megumi não pudesse ser uma boa medica, mas inseminação artificial por engano acarreta muito no currículo.

Depois de afirmar que a Haruno estava sim carregando seu filho e que toda a história maluca e sem sentido que só era possível em um de TV fechada era mais do que real, o Uchiha fechara a boca e nada mais pronunciara, e sua seriedade sempre convincente desarmou a futura mamãe.

"-Isso, isso..." A medica-nin levantou-se de supetão da cadeira arrastando-a com um barulho estridente, ainda atordoada olhou na face de cada um presente ali como se quisesse dizer que aquilo não era possível, que era inimaginável, incoerente, uma loucura digna de hospício, mas seus olhos e seu tremor denunciavam que ela desapegara-se de tal confiança. "-..."

E a ultima coisa que viu foi um teto todo borrado como se estivesse derretendo em lava lembrando uma pintura de arte moderna.

xXx

O teto branco estava borrado pela vista que havia ficado inutilizada por algum tempo.

"-Nossa! Eu tive um sonho tão estranho!" Sentou-se na maca com um sorriso vacilante nos lábios "-Sonhei que tinham me dito algo com eu estar grávida sem saber, pode acreditar nessa loucura tsunade-sama?"

A sensei que nada dissera e somente usava a face para sustentar seus olhos mais que arregalados assustou a recente desmaiada.

"-Ai Kami-Sama." Disse pousando a mão na barriga e olhando da sensei para o próprio ventre esperando que ela dissesse algo com _mentira,_ _você esta louca_ ou _foi só um pesadelo querida,_ _você quer torradas com geléia para o café da manha?_

Mas como já sabemos nada disso ocorreu, a única coisa avistada pela rosada foi uma confirmação leve vinda da cabeça da Hokage.

"-Então, eu estou... estou... eu não posso... eu" as palavras que só tinham coerência para quem havia sabido do caso se desfaleceram com o tempo.

"-Eu mesma fiz o exame Sakura, você está grávida." O tom de condolência foi na medida certa.

"-Isso não existe, ninguém fica grávida sem saber, é impossível." Disse com uma convicção inabalável que tremia um pouco na base.

"-Eu já verifiquei, foi um erro interno, já falei com a médica responsável, e ela confirmou toda a história até os frascos ela apontou como certos."

"-Não..." O muxoxo foi digno de pena. "-Então me diz que não é dele... por favor!" O rosto segurando a histeria que explodia por dentro.

"-Lamento. Ninguém mais foi doador aquele dia, e a recepcionista já confirmou toda a historia, e eu sei que não adianta, mas ela esta chocada e pediu desculpas.

A rosada que não sentia mais o corpo perdeu o ar diante da confirmação irrefutavelmente verdadeira feita pela antiga sensei. Não que ela abominasse crianças, já havia pensado em ser mãe, na verdade já havia pensado e ser mãe dos filhos dele, mas aquilo era outro tempo.

Agora tudo estava mudado e filhos não estavam em seus planos no momento, muito menos filhos do Uchiha, nem sequer sabia se isso iria estar algum dia em seus planos novamente.

"-Sabe que pode contar comigo!" Foram as ultimas palavras que a rosada ouviu antes de balançar a cabeça em confirmação e sair da sala agora um pouco menos atordoada do que quando acordou do imaginário pesadelo gestante.

Escutou os próprios passos misturados a murmúrios dos corredores, queria chegar em casa e remoer a noticia sozinha.

"-Sakura!" Sentiu seu pulso ser puxado firmemente contra sua vontade.

"-Você é a ultima pessoa que eu quero ver no momento, Uchiha, me solte." Disse entre dentes tentando controlar o nervosismo.

Não tinha coragem de olhar no rosto de Sasuke, sabia que essa seria a primeira vez que de fato estaria olhando para o pai de seu filho e que agora possuíam um laço inquebrável, nunca mais poderia ficar longe dele, não sabia dizer se aquilo era desagradável ou totalmente desconfortável.

"-Eu só quero saber se você está bem!" Retrucou sério ainda sem desfazer o agarre.

"-Eu estou bem." Soltou o pulso se dirigindo para longe do Uchiha.

"-E o bebê?" Retornou a puxar o pulso da rosada contra si impedindo a fuga.

"-meu filho está bem." Disse fugindo mais uma vez.

"-Ele é meu filho também."

O Uchiha disse sério enquanto observava as costas da medica-nin lhe dizerem um silencioso adeus. Mas as três horas que ele havia esperado do lado de fora mirando a porta em uma expectativa pulsante esperando por noticias foram compensadas quando ela confirmou que tudo estava bem.

xXx

"-Naruto-kunnnn!" A Hyuuga chamou o futuro marido com um semblante alegre. "-Fiz uma coisa para você." E o loiro que acabara de entrar pela porta de casa agora aliviado como se encontrasse o esconderijo perfeito mirou a tigela nas mãos da futura esposa com algo fumegante.

"-O que você fez dessa vez Hinata-chan." Perguntou ocultando o medo por baixo de um tom de interesse.

-_Independente do que seja prefiro tomar água do vaso._

"-Rámen. Seu preferido. Coma agora que este quentinho, eu acabei de tirar do fogo." O rosto terno e sorridente era uma espécie de escudo que não permitia que o loiro falasse a verdade ou simplesmente jogasse o pote na privada para se livrar daquilo.

"-Que maravilha'tebbayo, como você adivinhou que eu estava louco para comer..." um reboliço no estomago interrompeu a frase. "-... Sua comida caseira."

Pegou o pote e se dirigiu a pequena mesa apoiou com o máximo de cerimônia que podia inventar antes de comer. Olhou o pote parado a sua frente evitando arregalar os olhos e torcer a boca e o nariz pelo cheiro.

"-Come Naruto-kun." A voz sedosa irrompeu em seus ouvidos.

Segurou os hashis e com lentidão extrema levava-os até os fios de macarrão remexendo-os com cerimônia.

"-Primeiro vamos fazer uma prece Hinata-chan, ninguém pode comer assim sem uma prece..." A frase foi morrendo enquanto o loiro puxava a gola da camisa como se o estivesse sufocando.

"-Você nunca ligou para isso Naruto-kun" A morena disse estranha. "-Mas estou feliz pelos seus novos valores."

Continuou olhando o loiro que estava paralisado com um estranho tom de azul pela face espremida.

"-Comece a prece Naruto-kun" A voz agora não foi de todo sedosa havia sido bem mais firme.

"- Obrigado Kami-sama, por essa comida..." Iria dizer deliciosa, mas não tinha cara de pau o suficiente para ludibriar Kami-sama. "-... Cheia de nutrientes."

"-Pronto agora coma!"

"-Calma, eu ainda não terminei querida." Disse com uma gargalhada nervosa pousando a mão atrás da cabeça puxando os cabelos disfarçadamente para se controlar. "-Obrigado Kami-Sama, por mais uma refeição tão..." E os socos na porta o interromperam ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos da hyuuga correram em busca da porta branca.

"-Ai Kami-sama." Disse pulando da cadeira para trás do sofá e espiando por cima deste disse: "-Se for a Sakura-chan diga que eu fui a uma missão de morte, não, isso não existe..." coçou a cabeça "-... diga que fui a uma missão mortal e que talvez agora meu corpo esteja sendo comido por peixes carnívoros do sudoeste do país da cachoeira, e se puder chore um pouco pra ficar convincente, Hina-chan." E a cabeça sumiu para trás do sofá totalmente.

xXx

A porta se abriu depois das batidas insistentes e tudo que a medica-nin viu foi o que ela mais desejava que desaparecesse.

"-Sakura!" O Uchiha falou enquanto impedia que a rosada fechasse a porta.

"-Já disse que não quero falar com você." Disse irritada agora abrindo a porta e dando passos adentro de casa deixando passe livre para o moreno que não desperdiçou a chance.

"-Eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu." A frase soou mais como 'porque está me tratando assim? Eu não fiz nada de caso pensado' e a rosada pareceu entender o que vinha ao fundo da explicação do Uchiha mesmo irritada sua consciência falava um décimo mais alto a colocando de algum modo nos eixos.

"-Eu já sei"

A frase saiu com relutância dos lábios rosados. Iria dizer que Tsunade havia lhe confirmado em primeira mão todo o caso que era infelizmente verídico, mas algo nela queria terminantemente reduzir qualquer conversa com ele ao mínimo e se livrar de uma vez daquela presença masculina.

"-Então acho que devemos conversar."

O Uchiha murmurou sem saber o que mais dizer para as costas da Haruno, ele queria dizer mais, mas as palavras não eram fluentes com ele, elas eram escorregadias e tinha a sensação que elas nunca se encaixavam como deveriam.

"-Sabe, não é como se eu quisesse ter um filho seu..." A rosada disse irônica virando de frente para o Uchiha. Decidiu que não era naquele momento que discutiriam quem compraria fraldas ou chupetas aquele momento era propicio para descarregar frustrações e raiva.

"-Como assim?" A frase saiu baixa mas logo foi emendada com algo que ele planejava que fosse uma espécie de insulto recíproco. "-Sabe que também não é como se eu quisesse que você fosse mãe do meu filho." Disse ofendido para retrucar.

"-Meu filho!" A rosada frisou.

"-O filho também é meu" O Uchiha disse irritado.

"-Não é como se eu gostasse de você para querer ter um filho seu." As palavras foram irritadas mais controladas com ironia. Queria machucá-lo.

O Uchiha puxou a respiração, irritado pela recente ironia, e resolveu pagar na mesma moeda.

"-Se não me engano era você que dizia pra todo mundo que gostava de mim." As palavras ácidas fizeram o sangue de a rosada ferver nas veias, deu alguns passos para ficar mais perto do Uchiha. Ignorou o perfume que inundou a pouca distancia que agora possuía entre os dois.

"-Bem que você disse 'eu dizia', porque eu era louca. Não gosto mais de você." Frisou a ultima frase como um tiro de canhão.

O Uchiha espremeu os lábios sabia que aquilo fora um cheque mate, mas ele não costumava perder e principalmente agora não seria perdedor. A olhou de cima por mais um momento em que escolhia as palavras tão bem quanto um soldado de infantaria escolhe sua munição.

"-Não era o que parecia quando você me beijou na roda gigante." Disse altivo e cheio de si tentando ignorar que o brilho labial que ela usara naquele dia era o mesmo que usava agora e tinha um delicioso cheiro de morango.

"-Aquilo foi um erro, a altitude deve ter confundido meus neurônios." Disse entre dentes com o rosto a centímetros de distancia do Uchiha, haviam se aproximado no ritmo da discussão. Nenhum dos dois deixaria por menos, já estava decidido.

"-Acho que você está mentindo. Você ainda gosta de mim." Disse curvando o pescoço para ficar mais perto do rosto da Haruno e compensar a diferença de alturas. Ou talvez só queria verificar se seus olhos eram mesmo tão verdes olhando tão de perto...

"-Não gosto!" Disse feito uma criança birrenta espremendo os lábios.

"-Gosta sim!" Retrucou em mesmo tom infantilizado.

"-Não gosto não!" Cedeu pancadinhas com o indicador no ombro do Uchiha em forma de ameaça.

"-Você gosta sim."

Sibilou as palavras o mais perto que pode dos lábios da Haruno em forma de desafio pode ver os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva e sentiu uma vontade súbita de trancá-la na parede entre seus braços e confirmar que falava a verdade.

"-Não!

"-Tá!" A palavra foi inesperada pela futura mamãe.

"-Tá, o que?"

Perguntou ainda com o tom de desafio na voz enquanto cruzava os braços e se afastava consideravelmente do Uchiha. 'Tá' não era bem uma resposta completa, não que o moreno fosse mestre em dar respostas completas como uma barsa, mas naquela discussão recente nada podia ficar incompleto.

"-Tá, que eu vou provar que você gosta de mim e que deve estar muito feliz de ser mãe do _meu_ filho." O tom auto-suficiente de sabe tudo irritou a rosada de sobre maneira.

E a ultima coisa que o Uchiha ouviu foi um urro raivoso da rosada e uma porta batendo com força estrondosa em suas costas e algo com _é meu filho também_ seguido de um palavrão.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

_Mais um capitulo, bem eu havia prometido no cap. anterior q esse seria mais divertido e eu realmente achei que ele ta melhor, enfim quem tem que dizer são vocês leitores ;D_

_Não estava nos meu planos iniciais desenvolver NaruHina mas eu não agüento deixar o Naruto sem fazer ou falar bobagens é mais forte do que eu kkkk. _

_Gostaram, odiaram, vão jogar na macumba? Reviews para eu saber hihihihih_

_Naruto_: quem era na porta em fer-chan? O.ô... _Fer-chan_: vai ter que esperar o próximo capitulo pra descobrir muhahaahah *riso maléfico*= ... _Naruto_: só me diz quem pode ser, pra eu me preparar? *suor de medo*o.o'''' ... _Fer-chan_: pode ser qualquer um: a Sakura, a dona Florinda, o Voldemort, um Smurf o Edward cullen ou aquele cara do 'morre diabo' até o mendigo da esquina pode ta na jogada... Espere e verá muhahaahahhaha ... _Naruto_: ela nunca cansa desse riso maléfico? ¬¬''

Reviews anônimos nem tão anônimos assim:

bm: é o Naruto é sempre o Naruto kkkkk. obrigado pelo review =* xoxo

Zisis: não precisa mais esperar o próximo cap olha só quem ta aki kkkkkk espero que tenha gostado do cap ;D xoxo

Aniinha Uchiha: Sasuke é insensível kkk nem uma noticia dessas ele dá com delicadeza ! _Sasuke_: eu estou te ouvindo¬¬ _Fer-chan_: eu sei ,agora cai fora que o papo é com a aniinha-chan u.ú.

o cap esta aki e espero que tenha gostado *.* xoxo

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	5. Mess On Party

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, Madara iria usar uma mascara que não parecesse de palhaço de circo fuleiro.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

_Pensamento _

Narração.

:

:

:

**BabyMess**

:

:

**Cap. 5.**

**Mess On Party**

:

''-Eu não sei onde estava minha cabeça quando eu permiti que você usasse minha casa para dar uma festa surpresa para o Chouji. ''

A medica-nin que em breve teria que procurar muitos copos plásticos e possivelmente comida despedaçada pelos cantos de seu apartamento bufou, mas não para o Uzumaki e sim para ela mesma, como poderia ter concordado com tal pedido, será que estava louca? Como assim foi se deixar levar pela emoção do momento em saber que o pobre Chouji nunca tivera uma festa surpresa na vida e que esse supostamente era um sonho de infância e que era exatamente esse desejo não realizado que desencadeou a comilança extrema.

''-Há Sakura-chan você sabe o Chouji esta com uns problemas em casa. '' Comeu um dos salgados da festa escondido para Haruno não ver.

''-Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?'' A Haruno especulou ansiosa.

''-Ele... Ele... você sabe Sakura-chan.'' E terminou com um olhar sabichão. Talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse do que estava falando e provavelmente não sabia.

''-Não, eu não sei. ''

''O Chouji está vindo. ''

A Hyuuga que vestia uma blusa apertada demais nos seios – que dizia claramente que a loja de roupas para gestantes havia pegado fogo na ultima quinta-feira - alertou os convidados da festa surpresa.

Em meio aos burburinhos os convidados ansiosos começaram a se organizar e a consequentemente fechar suas bocas, pelo menos ate que Chouji entrasse e caísse duro como um cadáver infartado pela gordura localizada pela surpresa.

''-Todos dizendo parabéns quando ele entrar, ok'' A Yamanaka confirmou aos sussurros.

E os olhos esbugalhados do ninja que supostamente estava comemorando mais um aniversário combinaram totalmente com a face meio esverdeada. Chouji havia comido tanto churrasco antes de ser puxado para festa surpresa por Shino que o baque fora tão grande que revirou o estômago e consequentemente tudo que estava já triturado lá dentro.

''-Sasuke, o que você esta fazendo aqui. ''

A pergunta que saíra meio que raivosa meio que surpresa dos lábios da Haruno atingiu os ouvidos do Uchiha que não estava se importando muito em gritar parabéns ou bater palmas.

O Uchiha a olhou pelo canto dos olhos enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha presunçosa antes de responder.

''-Eu ia dizer que isso não te interessa, mas como você esta gravida de mim, vou tentar ser mais gentil e dizer que vim porque fui convidado.''

A Haruno que já não conservava seu melhor humor usou o mesmo tom acido do ninja.

''-Quer saber, Uchiha, não precisa ser gentil comigo só porque estou gravida infelizmente de você, afinal de contas nos nem temos nada, você nem nunca me levou para cama, não temos nenhum compromisso, por isso acho que você nem precisa assumir o filho.''

Disse em um tom persuasivo esperando que o Uchiha milagrosamente abrisse a boca e dela saísse à frase ''obrigada Sakura por me libertar dessa tarefa, não vou assumir filho algum cairei no mundo novamente só que dessa vez para ser um hippie sem responsabilidades paternas''.

''-Hump, isso só mostra como eu sou competente, engravidei você sem nem mesmo te levar para cama, imagina se eu tivesse levado?''

Inclinou-se para ficar a mesma altura do rosto da garota compensando a diferença de alturas. Estava tão perto que a Haruno podia sentir o cheiro dele misturado ao cheiro do couro da jaqueta que ele estava usando ''-E desista, esse filho é meu, eu vou assumir. '' Disse convicto deixando uma Haruno furiosa com as mandíbulas trincadas para trás.

''-Isso não vai acontecer, ouviu não vai. Arghh! '' Disse para o ar já que o Uchiha não estava mais inclinado a ouvir besteiras impossíveis.

''-O que não vai acontecer testuda?''

A loira havia chegado de surpresa presenciando a raiva da rosada enquanto segurava em um a das mãos um copo de saque e na outra alguns salgadinhos gordurosos, que possivelmente só estavam em seu poder pelo efeito que o saque já havia produzido.

''-Tudo isso Ino, ele participar da vida do meu filho... Termos um compromisso, eu não vou para cama com ele, entendeu. ''

A Haruno nem sabia mais o que estava colocando para fora de sua boca, à fúria era tão destemperada que as palavras simplesmente voaram. Pensou que talvez gravidez tirasse uma parcela dos neurônios para passar ao feto, essa era a única explicação plausível para ela estar falando tanta bobagem desconexa e ainda achar que era de alguma importância.

''-Mas porque não, ele é o pai, não é?'' A loira com os olhos azuis arregalados afirmou mais do que perguntou.

''-Olha Ino, ele pode ser pai, mas eu não quero que ele influencie meu filho, ok?''

''-Influencia? Não, eu estava falando porque não ir para cama com ele, ele é tão gostoso olha só aquele abdômen e os braços, parece que cada dia ele está mais gostoso e quando ele olha com aquela cara de malvado eu venderia meu irmãozinho mais novo para... Uii. Ele é pai do seu filho é como se você tivesse 'um certo' direito a ter sexo com ele , não é?

A loira permaneceu no devaneio tentando decifrar se sua logica ''sexo, pai de seu filho, sem relacionamento, ego totalmente inflado'' Conseguia se encaixar.

''-Não Ino! Eu não tenho direito só porque ele é pai do meu filho. '' A garota tentou enfiar aquilo na cabeça desvairada da loira. Estava quase perplexa.

''-Mas você tem que admitir que ele deve ser uma delicia na cama. '' Soltou alguns risinhos esganiçados com muito cheiro de álcool enquanto gesticulava exageradamente. ''-Kami-sama! Metade, mais da metade das mulheres de Konoha pagariam para transar com ele. '' E se apoiou nos ombros da rosada tentando ficar em pé sem muito sucesso.

''-Credo Ino-porca, você esta mais bêbada que o Lee .''

Confirmou com desprezo e olhou para o canto da casa onde o bêbado do momento estava dançando enquanto apertava o microfone do karaokê em um gesto que ele, e somente ele julgava sensual.

A vista não era nada agradável, a roupa verde e colada estava parecendo uma roupa para dançar balé e os movimentos de dança juntamente com as caras que o garoto julgava sensuais não estavam aumentando a libido de ninguém.

''-E o pior sabe o que é testudona...''

''-Testudona?''

''-Psiuu, deixa eu terminar.'' E colou o indicador na boca meio aberta da Haruno.''- O pior é que você vai ficar gorda, inchada, vai ter estrias, passar dor no parto e nem teve o prazer de dormir com ele.'' E apontou um dedo bêbado e indiscreto para o Uchiha que estava a alguns metros. ''- Você nem teve a oportunidade de sei lá ter um orgasmo duplo com ele, ou melhor, triplo porque ele deve dar orgasmos triplos para as garotas, tscccccccc'' E a loira cuspiu a bebida entre os dentes tentando afogar um riso.

''-Ino! Chega está todo mundo olhando. '' Lidar com bêbados babões viciados em sexo não era nada afortunado.

''-Me promete, me pro _- hic_ – pro-mete que você vai me dizer todos os detalhes quando o Sasuke-kun te levar... _Hic_... Para cama?'' e a frase foi coroada enquanto a loira agarrava o braço o Uchiha que passava a alguns centímetros dela. ''-Você vai levar não vai Sasuke-kunnn?'' E passava os dedos em forma de círculos mal feitos pelo peito do Garoto que não entendia nada das palavras tomadas pelo álcool.

''-Cala a boca sua porca. '' O escândalo que a Haruno tentava evitar ainda estava somente entre os três.

-_Vagabunda bêbada, urghh! _E rodou os olhos verdes com tanto vigor que poderiam saltar das orbitas.

''-Que isso testudona? Você me deve essa, e você também Sasuke-kun, já que eu não tive o privilegio de pegar tudo_... Hic_... Isso aqui. '' E passou as mãos furtivas no abdômen do Uchiha descendo para lugares restritos e sendo ai impedida por ele. ''-Eu preciso saber como é o parque de diversões galera, já que eu não ganhei ingressos. ''

E explodiu em risos frenéticos sentando a mesa e aproveitando para descansar a cabeça acabou por dormir ali mesmo, resmungando algo com ingressos esgotados e como da próxima vez ela acordaria mais cedo para ficar no começo da fila.

E era por essas e outras que a Haruno odiava dividir festas com bêbadas extremamente sem noção alguma. E por acaso existiam bêbados com alguma noção?

xXxXx

''-Kiba! Fiquei sabendo que você quer sua jaqueta de volta.'' O Uchiha disse para o dono da jaqueta sequestrada.

''-Não quero mais!''

E as palavras respingaram de sua boca sem ele nem mesmo perceber, só fora ver a burrada que fez quando ouviu um 'umph' vindo do Uchiha que já ia virando as costas.

''-Espera, espera!'' A voz saiu esganiçada pelo desespero. ''-Tudo bem, eu quero a jaqueta de novo, faço qualquer coisa. '' As palavras convictas e desfeitas de orgulho próprio fizeram o Uchiha soltar um sorrisinho de lado, seu plano estava indo de bem a melhor.

xXxXx

''-É hora de cortar o bolo.'' Alguém gritou ao fundo , e logo o aniversariante fora arrastado para mesa para soprar as velinhas.

-_Finalmente, pensei que iria ter um filho com cara de bolo, bem que o Naruto come tanto ramen que acho que ele não vai escapar de nascer com cara de comida e antes bolo do que macarrão sem molho. _

Hinata pensou enquanto grudara os olhos no bolo de chocolate que estava com a cobertura derretida como as feições do Freddy Krueger. Algumas letras do nome do aniversariante pareciam estranhamente tortas como se alguém houvesse tentado come-las enquanto levava o bolo ao local.

A Haruno empurrou a loira desmaiada para o lado da mesa e disse para todos que começassem a comemoração. Os parabéns foram devidamente distribuídos e todos como porcos famintos atacaram a comida exposta a mesa.

_-Não acredito que eu me esqueci de comprar ramen para o aniversario falso do 'baleia' e melhor não ter feito isso mesmo, ele nem iria querer vender já que o tio do Ichiraku está tão bravo que ate teve a coragem de aparecer lá em casa._..

**Flash back**

"-Ai Kami-sama." Disse pulando da cadeira para trás do sofá e espiando por cima deste disse: "-Se for a Sakura-chan diga que eu fui a uma missão de morte, não, isso não existe..." coçou a cabeça "-... diga que fui a uma missão mortal e que talvez agora meu corpo esteja sendo comido por peixes carnívoros do sudoeste do país da cachoeira, e se puder chore um pouco pra ficar convincente, Hina-chan." E a cabeça sumiu para trás do sofá totalmente.

''-O que você aprontou dessa vez naruto-kun.'' A morena perguntou quase envergonhada.

E a porta ainda estava sendo espancada por batidas insistentes, a Hyuuga decidiu abri-la logo depois do futuro Hokage encrenqueiro ir como vento para o quarto.

''-Ohayo! O senhor é o dono do Ichiraku não é? A Hyuuga perguntou e a resposta veio acompanhada de um empurrão nada educado na porta.

''-Sim, e eu vim falar com o Naruto e de hoje não passa.'' Cruzou os braços parado no meio da sala como uma carranca.

''-O Naruto-kun não está.'' A voz da garota foi doce.

''-Vou esperar, porque ele esta me devendo uma fortuna em ramen e o Kakashi acabou de confirmar que não vai pagar como o naruto havia dito!''

Hinata olhou-o incrédula e pediu mil licenças regadas de açúcar como só ela sabia fazer e voou para o quarto que estivera trancado desde então.

''-Naruto-kun o que vamos fazer?'' Os olhos perolados estavam arregalados de espanto.

O magnífico plano do garoto de cabeça loira e desprovida de inteligência era ficar ali dentro ate o senhor se cansar ou lembrar que seus gatos estavam à beira de passar fome e ir embora, mas Hinata havia visto de perto a convicção flamejante em conseguir o pagamento, ele não iria se mover, não antes de ver a cor do dinheiro. Mas como Hinata ainda não havia tido todos os neurônios comidos pela gravidez teve uma ideia brilhante.

O plano era Naruto colocar algumas roupas de sua namorada, uma peruca de cabelos não muito naturais uma meia calça arrastão para esconder os pelos das pernas uma saia relativamente curta um par de peitos falsos e uma boa maquiagem de prostituta de bar.

Mas Naruto recusou e disse para Hinata simplesmente servir um café com bolinhos, e isso já seria o suficiente, ou melhor, uma mordida em um bolinho seria mais que suficiente para o velho ir embora e dar graças a Kami não ter marcado o caminho com migalhas de pão.

**Flash back end**

_-Kami-sama alguém derramou vinho no meu tapete branco se eu souber quem for juro que faço a boca virar do avesso de tanto chupar o tapete. _A Haruno estava estupefata.

_-É agora a volta de Inuzuka Kiba, cuidado gatinhas eu vou recuperar minha jaqueta. Vou deixa-la sem lavar talvez eu pegue um pouco dessa coisa 'prende mulher' que o Sasuke tem._ A animação do ninja estava fulminando pelos poros agora menos suados pela falta da jaqueta pesada.

''-Eu ainda não entendi qual é a desse aniversario... '' Chouji disse perdido para todos que o olhavam.

_-Coitado a banha já tomou o cérebro, eu sabia que deveríamos ter insistido naquela vaquinha para cirurgia de estomago. _Pensou Tenten

''-... Mas bolo nunca é demais, então não ligo se alguém errou o dia do meu aniver...'' E fora interrompido por um Naruto nervoso com um leve tique no olho esquerdo.

''-Haaa Chouji! Diz logo pra quem é o primeiro pedaço e chega dessa lengalenga de discurso'ttebayo.''

''O primeiro pedaço vai para... Mim''. E todos o olharam abismados ''-... Ate porque o bolo é meu, não é gente?'' E comeu o pedaço que havia cortado de uma vez só.

''-Eu não acredito que você não me deu o primeiro pedaço Chouji. '' Kiba disse furioso com um olho tremendo pela raiva com Akamaru ao lado. Todos olharam para ele aturdidos.

''-Bem, é que eu nem te conheço assim tão bem e...'' Disse o dono da festa tentando dar doces explicações.

''-Como assim, eu pensei que fossemos amigos, lembra aquele dia quando tínhamos seis anos e eu te dei aquele palito de picolé premiado? E eu pensando que iria ser recompensado. Eu não vou deixar isso barato. '' Terminou com desgosto na voz.

E com os olhos fervendo pela raiva encenada transformou-se em um furacão humano com um tsuuga e voou em direção ao suposto aniversariante que se encontrava naquele instante com a boca aberta - ainda com restos de bolo mastigado - pela perplexidade.

Se paredes pudessem falar com certeza a parede da sala da Haruno estaria calada para sempre ou pediria flores como alguém que se encontra em estado grave na UTI. Tudo que restou das paredes da sala estavam transformados em cascalhos no chão, era certo que a rosada queria uma janela maior, mais isso não queria dizer que Kiba podia começar as obras. Pelo menos não antes de tirar a camisa e usar um daqueles cintos com ferramentas.

''-Ele destruiu minha casa!''

E tudo que a Haruno conseguia repetir com os olhos vidrados era essa frase enquanto Akamaru e um possível Chouji se deliciavam com o resto do bolo que havia sobrado entre os escombros.

_-Eu devo ou não comer bolo dos escombros? Será que a Sakura-san lavou as paredes_? Pensava a Hyuuga.

xXxXx

Tudo bem, não era como se a Haruno fosse ser uma mãe sem teto dormindo enrolada a jornais com noticias velhas e anúncios de sapatos caros que ela não poderia comprar enquanto desejava um pedaço perfeito de papelão, afinal de contas ela tinha amigos, amigos esses que não a deixariam passar frio e fome na rua da amargura.

''-Ino, você tem que reconsiderar o meu pedido!'' Os olhos eram não mais de raiva e sim de suplica

''-Há testuda, eu queria poder te ajudar, mas você sabe, eu só tenho uma cama de solteiro que praticamente esta dentro da cozinha e ainda tenho que dividi-la esporadicamente com algum cara bonito que eu esteja a fim de colocar lá.''

Percebeu a amiga fazer um gesto de desapontamento.

''-Não é como se eu não quisesse te ajudar, mas eu estou em apuros desde que fui despejada do meu apartamento, lembra? Não foi um bom negocio gastar o dinheiro do aluguel naqueles implantes de silicone'' E fez uma careta juntando as sobrancelhas douradas como se quisesse chorar.

''-Eu sei, eu ainda tenho outras opções. '' A Haruno tentou soar positiva, mas aquilo não passava de uma mentirada mal contada.

''-Tem o Naruto. '' A loira falou efusiva. ''-Eu fiquei sabendo que agora ele aprendeu que produto de limpeza é para limpar banheiro e cozinha.''

O sorriso foi vacilante e a Haruno imaginou-se vomitando em dobro tanto pela gravidez tanto pelo estado de limpeza do apartamento do amigo loiro, que há pouco tempo nem sabia a serventia de ''produtos de limpeza'' o que o nome já deixava claro.

''-É, talvez eu possa pensar nisso. '' E nem um sorriso vacilante ela conseguiu ceder.

_-Antes juntar o máximo de jornais possíveis para fazer um colchão á ir morar com o Naruto e seu banheiro sem desinfetante._

Não era como se ela fosse morar em baixo da ponte e... Bem ela tinha amigos como já foram mencionados e amigos que não a deixaria... Mas onde infernos eles estavam agora? Será que todos foram para um tour em Acapulco tomar drinks em taças suadas e tilintando pelo gelo, se rolar na areia e curtir noites quentes ao ritmo de salsa?

Ela havia batido na porta de muitas pessoas e nenhum havia sido solidário como diziam que iriam ser quando respondiam aquelas perguntas inúteis de comportamento das revistas femininas do hospital.

Ela havia ido ate Tsunade, sua mestra, que prometera nunca deixa-la desamparada, mas resolveu parar de bater insistentemente na porta depois de espiar pela janela e ver um ser portador de longos cabelos brancos emaranhando-se com os longos cabelos loiros de sua mestra.

Aquela cena era demais para ela ate porque os pés de ambos estavam em uma posição que não deveriam estar. E o bebe? Não faria bem um ambiente daqueles a ele, talvez não fora um mesmo ambiente desses que não acabou por perverter seu antigo sensei Kakashi? Ela que não iria arriscar.

Só havia uma opção depois que seu apartamento fora quase destruído e atualmente inabitável por todas as reformas necessárias e paredes caídas. Ela havia batido em todas as portas que ela pensou poder ajuda-la, mas cada uma delas tinha uma desculpa ou um cheiro diferente que não a cooperava, como na casa de Inuzuka Hana que tinha tantos pelos caídos por todos os lados e um cheiro esquisitíssimo e enjoado de cachorro molhado nos moveis.

Naruto não era o rei da limpeza e não era ela que iria o impedir de saborear um _Hinapê_ de chocolate quando quisesse. Sem falar que essa historia de 'mistura de Hinata com frapê de chocolate' ainda há chocava um bocado.

Chouji era impensável, depois de toda aquela descoberta com gordura trans e tudo o mais, e sem mencionar que ela nem o conhecia tão bem. Ino a havia deixado desamparada porque morava em um apartamento menor que sua calcinha e ainda o dividia com casos esporádicos, Tsunade, essa era melhor nem lembrar, Hinata passava mais tempo coberta de frapê, do que em casa e Tenten morava com sua avó que tinha o péssimo habito de higienizar os pés na pia da cozinha.

Shizune não era a melhor opção já que tonton tinha um cantinho no meio da sala de estar que a própria Shizune intitulou 'o cantinho natural de tonton', e você já pode imaginar como é um canto natural de um porco, não é?

Só havia uma opção, e não era nem a primeira e nem a ultima da Haruno, mas ela decidira que iria precisar de muitos jornais para fazer uma cama no mínimo macia, e ela não era do tipo que guardava a gazeta diária.

Arrastou as malas pela estradinha que daria direto em uma bonita e ostentosa porta de madeira escura. Bufou de ódio por não possuir o endereço dos amigos que fizera pelo facebook principalmente daquele garoto que costumava tirar fotos sem camisa no banheiro e cedeu algumas batidas na madeira de aspecto cruel. Esperou durante alguns segundos impaciente. Se ela se sujeitara a tamanha palhaçada então não iria esperar nem um segundo sequer para ser atendida.

Bateu novamente e não surgira efeito, largou as malas com raiva no chão, pôs os dois punhos para trabalhar furiosos, era impossível que a porta não fosse atendida com todo aquele barulho infernal.

Parou para tomar folego e quando fechou os punhos de novo para repetir o ato, a porta se abriu em um susto. Ela não queria encarar quem a abrira e não tinha nada a ver com o fato dele estar somente enrolado em uma toalha branca com o corpo encharcado e os cabelos negros pingando agua insistentemente.

A primeira reação do portador da toalha foi uma feição de desgosto que dizia claramente que iria incinerar o espancador de sua porta que interrompeu seu banho, mas ao avistar os cabelos róseos e os olhos verdes raivosos sua face mudara totalmente e no canto da boca um sorrisinho mínimo de vitória apareceu, e mesmo que mínimo, irritou instantaneamente a Haruno.

''-Hump! O que foi? Descobriu que o Naruto usa alvejante para lavar o macarrão?''

''-Eu decidi que já que você é o... '' E ficou um segundo em silencio procurando por uma palavra em especifico. ''... - _Progenitor_ do meu filho, então tem que me ajudar, já que meu apartamento foi... Foi... Sofreu danos. Que a proposito não são permanentes, eu vou voltar logo. '' Fez questão de deixar a ultima frase clara.

Olhou de canto para o moreno, de cima a baixo, calculando que a toalha estava baixa demais e que ele estava apoiando demais o braço musculoso no batente da porta, e que tinha sorrisinhos sádicos demais sendo contidos e que tinha gotas demais escorrendo pelo seu corpo e que tinha músculos demais e hormônios demais e roupas de menos e toalhas demais...

''-Vai me deixar entrar ou não?'' Perguntou saindo do transe.

:

:

:

_**To be continued...**_

:

:

:

_Mais um capitulo, esse foi o que mais gostei ate agora espero que vocês tenham curtido também, Sakura morando com Sasuke, Sasuke de toalha onde isso vai parar? O.o _

_Sasuke:_ você sabe onde isso vai parar não se faça de inocente u.u ... _Fer-chan:_ corror sasukinho como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de minha pessoa pura e ingênua ... _Sakura: _é isso mesmo Sasuke-kun como você ousa falar assim com a Fer-chan *Fer-chan fica orgulhosa de ter sua honra defendida* nos temos q agradecer a Kami essa cabeça cheia de perversidades ecchi da Fer-chan porque se não o que seria de nos dois? Jogaríamos domino o dia todo Hemm? ... _Fer-chan: _Sakura-channn não precisa me defender ok? ¬.¬''''

:

**Reviews anônimos não tão anônimos assim:**

Tina: com certeza vai ter loirinhos burros correndo por ai kkkkkk e comendo gororoba da mamãe. Não se preocupe o Sasuke vai comer não só o pão que o diabo amassou mas a geleia o patê a margarina o croissant e tudo o mais também kkk valeu o review querida ;D

Kinha Halliwell: não se preocupe não vou abandonar a fic o Sasuke ainda tem muito o que sofrer muhahahaha *risada maligna by orochi* brigadinha pelo review *.*

Gil: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo gil, foi o que mais gostei de escrever ate agora e vou continuar sim contando que vocês me deixem reviews bem bonitchenhoss para eu controlar o mundo ... Fer-chan: que isso Madara? Eu deixo o computador sozinho um minuto e você já apronta. Tsc tsc tsc ... ^.^, valeu pelo review *.*

Aniinha Uchiha: pra falar a vdd eu também não ia ligar não ia ter uma pensão bem gorda e tals filhos com uma estrutura óssea boa ... kkkkkkkkkk espero que tenha curtido o capitulo querida valeu pelo review =*

Leitora Fant's: amoooo leitores novos *abraço estrangulado* também amo leitores velhos, ok? Bom, espero que tenha curtido quem estava na porta, e o Sasuke, bem ele tem seus métodos pouco cristãos para provar pra Sakura hiihihihihh valeu o review bjss honey.

_Até a próxima o/_

:

:

E pra quem gosta de fic de mistério suspense romance sasusaku com muita pegação e o escambal... _Sakura_: que isso Fer-chan? Eu sou uma mulher de respeito u.ú ...da uma olhadinha na fic nova que eu e a Kurai estamos escrevendo em parceria ;D nossos cérebros vão cair de felicidades ao ler seus reviews *.*

Stuck In Death

Ele nunca mais voltaria. Jamais olharia para trás, para aquele jardim morto onde lembranças horríveis haviam sido feitas. Mas alguma coisa naquele lugar parecia não compartilhar daquela mesma ideia.

http :/ w w .net/s/7133254/1/Stuck_In_Death

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	6. Mess Around

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse... teria capitulo com cenas a lá fanfic toda semana kkk adoronnn.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

-_Pensamento._

:

:

:

**BabyMess Cap. 6**

**Mess Around**

Aquela quietude plena o cantar de passarinhos melodiosos quebravam o silencio que costumava reinar na casa do Uchiha. Mas nem tudo sempre é um comercial de margarina.

''-Cadê os móveis?''. Os olhos verdes arregrados de uma forma furiosa misturada a assombro.

''- Que móveis?''

A falta de preocupação de Sasuke enfureceu a medica-nin de uma forma totalmente desconhecida ate mesmo para ela.

Talvez fossem os hormônios talvez fosse sua casa quebrada por um tapado que nem sabia ao menos lidar com seus próprios jutsus. Talvez fosse a porcaria da toalha caindo... Talvez fosse só mesmo a falta de móveis naquela sala gigantesca que à partir daquele momento também serviria para ela habitar.

''-Móveis! Sabe, moveis? Sofá, estantes, mesas... mas você só tem a porcaria de uma televisão gigante''. Gesticulou com uma das mãos furiosas.

''-Isso é porque eu gastei todo o dinheiro dos moveis na televisão gigante.'' Disse com uma burrice peculiar que só serviria em Naruto.

Andou ate o aparelho assombrosamente grande, ajustou a toalha que caíra insistentemente alguns centímetros, apoiou o braço esquerdo na TV e acenou para a mesma com uma mexida irônica de cabeça, como se estivesse explicando o A, E, I, O, U, para uma criancinha leiga.

''-E, se você ainda não notou tem um sofá bem em frente a TV. Logo não existe só a tv aqui.'' O sarcasmo passara do limite.

''-Essa coisa não pode ser chamada de sofá, é horrível!'' cruzou os braços, queria poder bufar ate ficar com as bochechas vermelhas, mas decidira que não faria isso na frente do Uchiha. ''-Ei, ei...''. Chamou quase assustada. ''-Você sentou no sofá e esta todo molhado, como alguém pode viver assim?'' apontou para cena em sua frente como um repórter em choque em uma cena fresca de crime.

''-O sofá é de couro, não faz mal se molhar, e se não fosse, ele é meu e eu molho se quiser.''

Pegou o controle remoto com mais botões do que uma blusa vitoriana e apertou o maior botão vermelho chamativo. A televisão monstruosa ligou-se com um ruído estrondoso de uma plateia, palavrões e ''plim plins'', de sinos que alertavam que algo havia começado.

''-Você não vai vestir roupas e me mostrar a casa? Eu ainda estou carregando minhas malas se você não percebeu.'' Disse esperando por um gesto gentil. Fúria era pouco naquele estagio.

O moreno levantou do sofá deu alguns passos, ainda molhado, olhou a Haruno de cima pingando algumas gotas e finalmente disse: ''-Esta é a sala.'' Abriu os braços indicando o lugar enorme. ''-Este é o sofá, que segundo você, é horrível. E aquela...'' Apontou um dedo para o aparelho gigantesco. ''-... É a televisão, mas isso você já percebeu. Pode deixar as malas onde quiser.''

E o gesto cavalheiresco que ela esperava acabara de se esvair para algum lugar tão longe quanto o inferno. Sentiu-se tola por esperar algo daquela estirpe.

O moreno que ainda tinha gotículas escorrendo por todo o corpo sentou-se no sofá e quando bisbilhotou de canto de olho para as feições da Haruno, teve de morder os lábios para não rir alto. Aquilo era mais divertido do que colocar peixes podres escondidos no sofá do Uzumaki.

A casa era grande, assim como todos os cômodos incluindo vários quartos e salas, a cozinha era aberta e arejada mas só tinha o básico, e os quartos estavam completamente vazios.

Espere! Vazios?

Andou com passos duros e secos pelo corredor longo, os saltos altos insistentes provocando um barulho oco que irritava o Uchiha, porque é mesmo que ela ainda estava usando sapatos dentro de casa? Que falta de modos.

Nada irritava mais o Uchiha do que pessoas desfilando de saltos altos pelo seu chão brilhante de madeira, parecia até que a Haruno sabia e estava andando em círculos só para provoca-lo, chegou até a sala em que estava anteriormente, e o Uchiha molhado continuava lá, sentado vestindo somente e irritantemente uma toalha.

Onde é que estavam seus bons modos com as visitas, por acaso ele tinha alergia a roupas? era por isso e outras coisas que a medica-nin fez questão de bater seus saltos irritantes por toda a casa ate cansar.

''-Onde eu vou dormir?, Os quartos estão todos vazios''. Fingir calma estava ficando cansativo àquela altura, até para Haruno.

''-Tem um quarto com cama.''

Disse com os olhos grudados na tv e os dedos entrelaçados no cabelo molhado.

''-Onde?''

Os olhos verdes faiscantes fixos no dono da casa.

''-No fim do corredor.''

Disse em um murmúrio como se nada além de uma tv tela plana fosse importante.

''-Isso quer dizer que não tem mais nenhum quarto além daquele?'' Trincou os dentes. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior como um filme barato de terror.

Esperou por uma resposta por alguns milésimos de segundo, o que naquela altura já era uma eternidade para a rosada. Os punhos fechados já estavam deixando os nós de seus dedos brancos pela força.

Tentou um 'hei' um pouco educado mas foi sem eficácia, o Uchiha estava grudado na tv com uma feição que dizia 'isso, isso, vai, vai'

Olhou da tv para o Uchiha do Uchiha para a tv e da tv para a tomada exposta, não pensou duas vezes os passos secos e aflitos do salto alto soaram alto dentro da sala quase vazia. Uma das mãos contornou a tomada plugada e com um único e belo puxão deixou a tela da televisão em pleno negrume.

''-Hey! Estava no final do segundo round, era o ultimo soco.'' Desabafou em um misto de irritação e desespero.

''-Eu quero uma cama!'' A medica-nin frisou sibilando as palavras.

''-Tem uma cama, ela esta no quarto no fim do corredor que você já viu.'' Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Os dentes estavam trincados, havia percebido que não adiantaria ligar a tv só para ver o marmanjo caído na lona, era o golpe que importava e isso acontecera quando a Haruno desplugou o aparelho, havia sido um timing perfeito.

''-Eu quero _outra_ cama!''

''-A _única_ cama que existe aqui é a minha, e se quiser dormir em alguma cama vai ter que ser nela.''

A Haruno abriu a boca cheia de gloss rosado, mas desistiu quando o aparelho voltou a fazer o ruído de insistentes ''plim, plins'' que enchia a sala.

''-Droga eu não pude nem ver o replay.''

Lamentou-se passando a mão nos cabelos violentamente fazendo espirrar gotas para todos os lados.

XxXxXxX

''-Uma sala e uma tv gigante?'' Os olhos azuis se espremeram de curiosidade. A feição de um detetive querendo descobrir algo.

''-Ino, você já me fez essa pergunta mil vezes e eu já confirmei.'' Apertou os dentes.

''-É que eu não pensei que o Sasuke-kun era desse tipo.'' Levou o indicador ate os lábios enquanto revirava os olhos pensativa.

''-E você não sabe o pior, a casa tem um monte de quartos e...'' Foi interrompida.

''-Mas isso não é bom? Sabe, ter uma casa com um monte de quartos, isso é sinal que a pessoa tem muito dinheiro e...'' estava divagando ansiosa para si mesma.

''-INO! Ele tem um monte de quartos mas só em um deles tem cama, e o pior é que só tem UMA cama um armário gigantesco, e uma banheira gigantesca, no banheiro que fica no quarto _dele_.'' Recitava furiosa batendo as fichas dos pacientes na beira da mesa branca. Como se o gesto pudesse enfiar algo na cabeça da amiga.

''-Parece que ele gosta de coisas gigantescas! Mas veja bem, testuda, isso é tudo o que precisamos para viver''.

Agora o estagio de burrice da loira havia passado para um nível superior, segundo a Haruno.

''-Como assim precisamos só de uma tv gigante para viver, as pessoas precisam de casas com móveis e outras coisas importantes, Ino porca''.

O assombro era enorme tomando conta do rosto da Haruno, quanto mais tentava explicar menos a loira entendia.

''-Mas já que ele só tem UMA cama você vai poder dormir com ele todos os dias. E uma banheira gigante é muito melhor do que um banheiro comum. E no armário gigante cabe um monte de roupas...'' Juntou as mãos e olhou para cima com um rosto sonhador.

_-muitas roupas..._

''-Quem disse que eu quero dormir com ele, e ainda mais todos os dias, hem?''

cruzou os braços definitivamente, bateria os pés no chão como uma criança descontente se não tivesse ainda um mínimo de controle próprio.

E tudo que a Yamanaka ainda pensava era em roupas muitas roupas.

XxXxXxX

"-Kami-sama! Você foi assaltado? Roubaram tudo que tinha na sua casa..." Os olhos azuis vidrados de terror as mãos amassando os cabelos loiros.

''...Menos a tv... Mas que ladroes estranhos, roubam tudo e deixam o mais importante pra trás. Já sei, talvez eles não conseguiram carregar... É isso mesmo!'' Divagou com o olhar preso ao aparelho que restara na sala.

''-Naruto seu Baka! Eu não fui assaltado.'' Tentou explicar com calma. Pressionando os olhos com os dedos pálidos.

''-Sasuke...'' Disse vagarosamente. ''-Eu acho que seu cérebro deu uma Lque seu cerebro EVE derretida desde que você usou aquele xampu para caspa, porque você me disse que foi ASSALTADO.'' Articulou o máximo que sua boca permitia.

Será que naruto era tão burro que toda a explicação do plano maléfico do moreno sobre a mentira de ser assaltado foi muito complexa para o Uzumaki? Ele sabia que deveria ter desenhado para melhor compreensão do amigo.

''-NARUTO! Será que não da pra deixar essa coisa da caspa só entre nós? Tem que repetir?'' gritou a ponto de espirrar saliva no Uzumaki que finalizou com uma expressão de nojo.

''-Eu só estou preocupado, porque quando o Kiba usou no Akamaru o pelo dele ate caiu em algumas partes, ficou pior que sarna...'' Os olhos estavam arregalados acompanhando o tom de desespero divagando para si mesmo.

''-Baka! você me indicou xampu pra cachorro?'' cerrou os dentes a ponto de quase trinca-los de ódio.

''-Bem... Você disse que queria algo forte então...''- O sorriso amarelo tomou conta da expressão.

''-Cala essa boca e me ajuda a sumir com a cama que eu escondi do ultimo quarto de hospedes. E lembre-se a historia do assalto é a historia que todos devem saber, só você sabe que nada disso aconteceu, por isso deixe a boca fechada''

Agora sarna, caspa e xampu para cachorro não era importante.

xXxXxXx

Prazer culpado era umas das coisas preferidas do Uzumaki e quando isso girava em torno de comida ele certamente iria para o inferno por gula.

Rosquinhas de chocolate com creme eram o pecado que o Uzumaki não cometia a muito tempo mas especificadamente desde que Hinata descobriu que estava gravida e decidiu que naruto só iria comer o que ela cozinhasse, ela disse que era romântico mas para o loiro estava mais para desespero, da parte dele é claro.

Acabara de esconder montes de moveis e tudo o que pensava era no buraco que tinha no estomago, ele tinha a tampa perfeita para aquilo e se chamava rosquinhas...

A rosquinha voou para trás do sofá com um grito de susto ao mesmo instante em que as batidas na porta se tornaram furiosas.

''-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! Sou eu abra a porta...''

Respirou fundo levantou do sofá em solavanco e desceu a mão na maçaneta.

''-Porque você trancou a porta Naruto-kun, você sempre deixa aberta desde que eu perdi a minha chave.'' Disse pedindo passagem.

''-É... Ham... Ér... Você não ficou sabendo? Tem um maníaco ladrão de...'' olhou para a sala tentando buscar um fim para sua frase, tudo o que viu era uma cueca jogada com manchas estranhas no canto da parede. ''-De... Ladrão de cuecas. Disseram que ele é perigosíssimo e que quando assalta alguém, leva até a cueca que você esta vestindo.'' Arregalou os olhos azuis em falso espanto tapando a boca com uma das mãos ainda coberta de açúcar das rosquinhas recheadas.

''-Há que horror... Espera ai, o que é essa coisa na sua blusa?'' Chegou mais perto como se quisesse sentir o cheiro de uma pista do crime. Como um cachorro procurando por vestígios de drogas ou coisas ilícitas.

''-Isso é pó, pó de concreto.'' Bateu as mãos desesperadamente nas roupas tentando se livrar dos vestígios.

''-Por acaso você estava comendo algo que eu não fiz com minhas próprias mãos Naruto-kun?'' Os olhos se estreitaram e uma veia saltou do lado esquerdo da testa. ''-Porque isso parece muito com açúcar cristal e farelo de bolinhos.''

''-Eu... Eu... Eu confesso eu estava comendo bolinhos, mas foi por uma boa causa, eu juro.''

Os olhos da morena se encheram de lagrimas

''-Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo Naruto-kun.''

A entonação fazia com que o Uzumaki tivesse cometido um crime hediondo. Quase o fazendo se sentir mal, mas quando lembrava do sabor de mato esmagado com terra da comida da namorada o sentimento se desvanecia como algodão doce no calor.

''-Não, não chore, eu só comi os bolinhos porque eu gosto muito, muito, muuuuiittooo, da sua comida, ela é tão deliciosa.'' Balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

''-Isso não faz sentido.'' Terminou secando algumas lagrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

''-Faz sim, eu comi os bolinhos, porque eu não consigo parar de comer sua comida deliciosa e assim vou acabar um balofo maior que o Chouji. E eu sei que você gosta de abdômen de tanquinho.'' Ergueu a camisa dando um sorrisinho como se aquele gesto fosse uma evidencia. ''-Eu só estou pensando no seu bem. Ok?''

''-É... Até que faz sentido.'' Se o feto não tivesse comido alguns neurônios da Hyuuga talvez ela soubesse que aquilo fazia menos sentido que fazer um sorvete de quiabo.

''-Vou fazer sopa de alho com repolho vai ficar uma delicia e não engorda você pode comer ate estourar.''

Correu saltitante para a cozinha enquanto o Uzumaki caia no chão da sala como se acabasse de ser nocauteado.

xXxXxXx

A vida era bela, há sim... a vida era be... bela porra nenhuma, desde que o Uchiha abriu os olhos pela manhã tudo em que conseguia pensar era na dor descomunal que sentia em suas costas. O tapete não era tão fofo como parecia, pelo menos não para dormir uma noite inteira.

E a visão da Haruno dormindo plenamente com uma camisola sedosa em sua cama fofinha com lençóis frescos não ajudava em nada em seu bom humor matinal.

O tapete tinha pó e pode ver durante aquele tempo que embaixo da sua cama ainda tinha coisas guardadas que ele nem mais lembrava que possuía. É dormir no chão podia ser instrutivo... só que não.

E ele decidira que voltaria a dormir em sua cama o mais rápido possível, e faria qualquer coisa para ter seus lençóis e cobertas fofinhas novamente e isso incluía trapaça e métodos sujos, afinal ele era Uchiha Sasuke e um Uchiha não dormia no chão, pelo menos até aquela noite. Mas sim, a Haruno iria repensar e pagar, há se iria!

:

:

:

:

:

_**To Be Continued...**_

:

:

:

_Sim pessoas bonitas eu voltei das trevas para lhes atormentar, so que não! kkkk enfim capitulo novo depois de muuuuiiiitooo tempo, e não se preocupem eu não irei desistir nunca *pessoa louca*_

_Obrigada a todos que não largaram a fic a todos que a descobriram agora e principalmente a todos que deixaram esses comentários e pm's linditos. Conto com vocês galera. Reviews para saber como me sai depois de tantos séculos parada oks. Adoronnnn kk._

_Xoxo até o próximo guys._

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

_*CAUTION_

*Esta fic pode provocar loucura.

*Esta fic pode conter traços de bobeira.

Caso persistirem os sintomas contate o ficwriter.

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
